A Window to the Past
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une nouvelle fiction centrée sur Remus et sa vie à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Entre les sarcasmes de Severus, la menace de Sirius Black et la lueur de la pleine lune, le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en voir. D'autant plus qu'il doit veiller sur Harry, une tâche loin d'être facile...
1. Prologue: Dans un village tranquille

**A Window to the Past  
**

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Cette fois-ci, pas de traduction, pas d'OS , ni de drabbles, mais bel et bien une fiction longue d'un peu plus de vingt chapitres. Depuis le temps que je voulais réécrire le troisième tome, mais avec Remus Lupin comme personnage principal et ça y est je me suis enfin lancée ! ^^_

_J'ai essayé de coller à l'histoire originale, mais de nombreux passages sont de mon invention. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, le prologue est court mais les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus longs, rassurez-vous._

_En ce qui concerne le titre, je l'ai choisi en référence à la magnifique musique de John Williams dans la BO d'HP3 et qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette histoire :) _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. Rowling._

**Prologue : Dans un village tranquille**

**OoOoOo**

En ce matin de juillet, les rayons du soleil pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez, caressant de leur douce lueur les tombes d'un petit village sorcier, le village de Godric's Hollow.

Un village avec ses petits chemins, ses cottages et son église, un village comme tous les autres, à priori banal et qui, pourtant, resterait gravé dans les mémoires du monde sorcier.

Car c'est ici, que douze ans auparavant, s'est déroulé le meurtre de James et Lily Potter par l'infâme Lord Voldemort. Un mage noir cruel et sans-pitié qui avait plongé l'Angleterre dans un climat de terreur. Les jeunes Potter avaient été les derniers à s'y opposer et tous deux avaient laissé un fils, orphelin et survivant, le tout jeune Harry Potter.

Et c'est justement à lui que songeait Remus Lupin, seul et mélancolique, devant la tombe de ses amis.

Harry, qui était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à James, à Lily et à ces sept années qui avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie...Bien sûr il y avait aussi Sirius...il y avait _eu _Sirius mais Remus ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était une parenthèse de son passé. Désormais il n'y avait plus qu'Harry.

_ Il doit être grand maintenant, souffla Remus en fixant le prénom de James gravé sur le marbre blanc. Bientôt treize ans. Comme les années passent vite, si vite...J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui ces derniers temps et qu'en bien. Tu serais fier de lui, James...

Son regard glissa sur le prénom de Lily.

_ Et toi aussi, Lily.

Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux ambrés.

_ J'aimerais le voir, souhaita-t-il à mi-voix. Lui parler, de toi, de James, de nous.

Il soupira.

_ Mais j'ignore si j'en aurais la force. Tant de fantômes hantent ce garçon et les miens en font partis.

Remus s'agenouilla, passa doucement une main sur la pierre froide pour y ôter les fines particules qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des mois et déposa la couronne de fleurs qu'il avait spécialement apporté pour James et Lily. Des chrysanthèmes, des fleurs de lys et des coquelicots. Le coquelicot étant associé à la mémoire des sorciers sacrifiés durant la première guerre.

Des fleurs qu'il prenait soin de composer et d' apporter à chaque fois. Cela faisait longtemps que Remus venait leur rendre visite, pour se recueillir, parler, se libérer. D'un tempérament discret et réservé, il aimait rarement se confier, préférant cacher ses tourments et son secret derrière un sourire affable.

Seuls James, Sirius, Peter et Lily avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Mais avec une maladie aussi sombre et honteuse que la lycanthropie, Remus se devait de se protéger.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas loin de neuf heures.

_ Je dois y aller, annonça Remus en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. J'ai des annonces d'emploi à éplucher...pour changer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Dans le monde sorcier si plein de préjugés, sa maladie n'était guère appréciée. Au mieux on lui fermait la porte au nez, au pire on menaçait d'appeler les Aurors. Il n'y avait que parmi les moldus, des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, que Remus avait pu trouver quelques opportunités de travail. Des petits boulots généralement précaires mais qui arrivaient malgré tout à couvrir ses dépenses quotidiennes.

Néanmoins, ses absences mensuelles et répétées attisaient la méfiance de ses employeurs et la porte n'était jamais bien loin. Le lycanthrope avait vite appris à vivre avec. C'était comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Bon, Lily, James, je vous dis à bientôt, je reviendrai, promit-il avant de transplaner et de rejoindre sa petite vie monotone et tranquille.

Qui n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps...

* * *

_Comme cette histoire est presque complète (j'ai quasiment terminé le seizième chapitre et j'ai juste à suivre mon plan de toute façon), je pense que je posterai un chapitre par semaine._

_Donc je vous dis à bientôt ! :)_


	2. 1: Le visiteur

**A Window to the Past**

_Bonjour, bonjour :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows ! __Et un grand merci à Estelle et à Lyade qui ont pris le temps de relire et de m'encourager !_

_Disclaimer : l'univers magique d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 1 : La visite**

**OoOoOo**

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol et Remus se retrouva sur le sentier escarpé qui serpentait entre les arbres et menait directement à sa maison, un petit bungalow perdu dans le Yorkshire. Il l'avait expressément choisi pour son prix attractif. Avec ses volets délabrés, sa peinture qui s'écaillait et sa cheminée qui partait en morceaux, peu d'acheteurs s'étaient empressés de l'acheter.

Qui plus est, le bungalow se tenait dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné pour que le lycanthrope ne soit pas dérangé par des voisins trop curieux.

Placée en hauteur, la maison offrait une belle vue sur les collines verdoyantes et les hauts cyprès qui se découpaient dans l'horizon. Remus aimait s'y plonger tard le soir pour s'évader et oublier un bref instant ses tracas quotidiens.

En somme, c'était un lieu auquel Remus s'était attaché et il espérait ne jamais devoir le quitter. Pour cela, il fallait que les hurlements du loup ne soient jamais découverts. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait quitter les lieux sur le champs, une perspective qui lui serrait toujours le cœur.

Et ce jour là, en voyant tout à coup un visiteur sur le pas de sa porte, le cœur de Remus battit la chamade. Il n'attendait personne, alors qui était-ce ? Que lui voulait donc cet inconnu ?

Il hâta le pas, tentant de distinguer la silhouette aux contours floutés. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme un air familier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il put distinguer sa robe de sorcier, bleu sombre avec des phénix argentés, des couleurs excentriques et voyantes qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul homme...

_ Albus Dumbledore ! laissa échapper Remus sous le coup de la surprise.

Entendant son nom, le célèbre sorcier se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

Le revoir ainsi, près de chez lui, fit revenir Remus vingt-deux ans en arrière.

A l'époque, il venait tout juste d'avoir onze ans et, comme tous les sorciers de son âge, avait reçu sa lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Seulement, étant un loup-garou depuis ses cinq ans, sa scolarité s'annonçait sous de mauvais augures.

Ses parents, partagés entre le devoir de le protéger et le souhait de lui offrir un avenir meilleur, ignoraient quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur Albus Dumbledore frappe à leur porte le 29 août 1971 et leur offre à nouveau l'espoir, à eux et à leur enfant.

C'était en grande partie grâce à cet homme que Remus avait pu trouver une nouvelle vie, la foi en son humanité et surtout des amis. Ses meilleurs amis.

Oui, il devait beaucoup à Albus Dumbledore et il était à la fois ravi et un peu inquiet, il l'avouait, de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Car quelle raison aurait-il de se trouver ici ?

_ Bonjour Remus, salua amicalement le directeur en le voyant marcher à grands pas dans sa direction.

_ Monsieur le directeur, l'accueillit Remus légèrement intimidé.

Il se sentait à nouveau dans la peau de cet élève timide qu'il avait été autrefois.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, le corrigea doucement Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants de malice.

Remus hocha la tête et lui demanda directement:

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu ici par simple hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux bleutés et cerclés de lunettes en demi-lune du directeur.

_ En effet, Remus, en effet...mais je crois que nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour discuter. Cela risque d'être long...

OoOoOoOoO

_ Un sucre ou deux sucres ? demanda Remus alors qu'il préparait le thé dans la cuisine.

_ Oh, un seul sucre, s'il vous plaît, lui répondit une voix dans la pièce d'à côté qui lui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. Ce serait très aimable, Remus.

Avec minutie, le lycanthrope disposa le service à thé légué par sa mère sur un plateau, puis le souleva précautionneusement et alla rejoindre Albus qui observait l'intérieur du bungalow avec intérêt.

_ Ne faites pas attention à la peinture, fit Remus d'une voix gênée, elle s'est un peu défraîchie avec le temps.

_ Hum, je trouve que vous avez bien aménagé l'intérieur de la maison, commenta le directeur d'un ton appréciateur.

Malgré les peintures pâlissantes et les fêlures qui couraient le long des murs, le bungalow était en effet propre, bien rangé et meublé sobrement avec un canapé, une table basse, deux chaises ainsi qu'une table à manger bancale de forme circulaire.

Sans oublier la bibliothèque de ses grands-parents garnie de livres qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre à l'étage.

_ Vous savez ce que l'on dit, l'intérieur de la maison reflète souvent la personnalité de l'habitant et cela me permet généralement de savoir à qui j'ai à faire...

_ Et êtes vous satisfait ? s'enquit Remus en déposant le plateau sur la table basse.

_ Oh oui, répondit malicieusement Albus en s'asseyant sur la canapé. Je le suis.

Il invita Remus à s'asseoir et le silence s'installa tandis que tous deux buvaient leur thé. Albus Dumbledore le dégustait avec des gestes lents et tranquilles, tout le contraire de Remus qui sentait la curiosité le gagner petit à petit. Sa main ne cessait de faire tournoyer la cuillère dans sa tasse et il tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de déchiffrer le regard énigmatique et pénétrant de son hôte.

_ Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, Remus, annonça-t-il tout à coup en déposant sa tasse vide.

Avant que Remus ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Dumbledore ajouta :

_ Sirius Black s'est évadé.

_ QUOI ? s'exclama Remus en relevant brusquement la tête. Il avait manqué de peu en lâcher sa tasse. Mais comment ?! Personne ne peut s'échapper d'Azkaban, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répliqua Abus Dumbledore avec son calme légendaire, c'est ce que nous pensions tous...

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna le lycanthrope qui tentait de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui jaillissait en lui.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire...Black son ancien ami, Black, le traître, Black, à présent fugitif...

_ Personne ne le sait, cela s'est produit il y a deux jours. Les gardiens d'Azkaban ont découvert la cellule de Black vide. Elle a été fouillée de fond en comble, mais rien n'a été découvert. Les murs, les barreaux, la porte étaient toujours intacts. Le mystère reste entier.

Remus passa une main tremblante sur son visage pâle.

_ Et les médias n'ont pas encore été prévenus ? interrogea-t-il. Je ne me souviens d'aucun article dans la Gazette du sorcier mentionnant cette évasion.

Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était abonné à ce journal. La Gazette du sorcier proposait une réduction intéressante pour les sorciers en difficulté financière.

Dumbledora secoua la tête, soupirant.

_ Le Ministère préfère attendre encore quelques heures, le temps d'éclaircir l'affaire. Ils espèrent aussi rattraper Black avant que la population sorcière ne soit alertée. Comme tu t'en doutes, l'impact de cette révélation sera considérable. Tous les journalistes voudront s'emparer de l'affaire. La moindre information sur Black sera une mine d'or. Son enfance, son passé, sa vie entière sera passée au crible.

_ Merlin, murmura Remus d'un ton affligé.

L'image d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs et sombres et au visage souriant et volontaire ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit.

Secouant la tête, il se hâta de chasser cette image venue tout droit du passé pour se concentrer sur Albus Dumbledore qui poursuivait avec gravité.

_ Et bien entendu, beaucoup de gens voudront en savoir un maximum sur Black, qui il était, ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi il l'a fait, son lien avec Voldemort...Beaucoup de gens, y compris Harry. Et c'est à lui que nous devons penser en premier lieu, Remus. Black voudra à tout prix mettre la main sur lui. Quand à Harry, c'est un garçon intelligent, malin, impulsif...et s'il apprenait que Black était le meilleur ami de son père et son parrain de surcroît, sa réaction pourrait être démesurée. Je pense en particulier à la vengeance.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda vivement Remus qui avait horreur d'être rendu, ainsi, à l'impuissance, pendant que le fils de James était en danger.

_ Le protéger, de Black, de lui-même. A Poudlard, le garçon serait à l'abri, mais si Black a pu s'évader d'Azkaban, une prison que l'on pensait infaillible...

_ Il pourrait très bien rentrer dans l'école et le tuer, compléta Remus d'un air horrifié.

Albus hocha la tête et braqua son regard perçant dans les yeux de son ancien élève.

_ J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance, quelqu'un qui connaisse suffisamment la personnalité de Black et qui garderait un œil sur Harry durant ses études à Poudlard .

De prime, Remus ne comprit pas ce que sous-entendait le directeur mais à la façon dont celui-ci le regardait, nulle doute qu'Albus songeait à...

_ Moi ? s'exclama le loup-garou en se redressant d'un coup de son fauteuil. Enfin monsieur...Albus, vous n'y pensez pas !

_ J'ai un poste vacant en Défense contre les forces du mal, coupa doucement le directeur qui avait prévu la réaction de son interlocuteur, et j'ai confiance en vous, Remus.

_ Je suis trop dangereux ! s'opposa violemment ce dernier en restant debout. La lycanthropie n'est pas à prendre à la légère et il y a tellement d'enfants ! Et si j'en mordais un...

_ Vous n'avez mordu personne quand vous étiez élève à Poudlard., rétorqua Albus. Vous êtes une personne patiente, foncièrement honnête et vous aimez enseigner, vous vous souvenez ?

Malgré lui, Remus acquiesça et un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres en se rappelant les cours de soutient qu'il donnait parfois aux élèves les plus jeunes ainsi qu'à son ami Peter Pettigrow.

Peter avait du potentiel, mais son manque de confiance en lui et sa nervosité lui faisaient souvent défaut. Il avait une peur bleue du professeur McGonagall , un professeur exigeante et sévère, et ratait ses sortilèges de métamorphose presque à chaque fois.

_ C'est vrai, admit-il en se rasseyant, j'ai toujours aimé cela, apprendre, faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, redonner confiance.

_ Vous êtes fait pour ce poste, Remus, affirma Albus en souriant. Vos connaissances dans cette matière seront utiles et nécessaires aux élèves et des mesures ont été prises pour que vous puissiez assurer vos cours normalement. Votre secret sera bien gardé, comme lors de vos onze ans.

_ Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais pas, souffla le loup-garou qui ne savait plus où il en était.

Harry, l'évasion de Black, la proposition de Dumbledore, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

_ De quelles mesures parlez-vous ?

_ Des professeurs assureront vos cours lorsque vous récupérerez de vos nuits de pleine-lune, éclaircit Dumbledore, et un stock de potions Tue-loup vous sera préparé.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Cette célèbre potion, inventée il y a plus de dix ans par un sorcier nommé Damoclès, représenta un nouvel espoir pour tous ceux atteints de lycanthropie. Elle ne ne pouvait en guérir les maux, malheureusement, simplement en soulager les symptômes.

En la buvant, le loup-garou se transforme alors en un loup inoffensif et non en bête sanguinaire.

Du fait de son prix onéreux et de la rareté de ses ingrédients, Remus n'avait jamais pu l'essayer et aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore lui en offrait l'opportunité. Un argument qui n'était pas à négliger et le faisait de plus en plus fléchir vers une réponse positive.

_ Des potions Tue-loup seront à ma disposition tous les mois ? Vous me le garantissez ?

_ Je vous le garantis, assura Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, notre professeur de potion vous en préparera une tous les mois...Alors, qu'en pensez-vous Remus ? Voulez-vous accepter ?

Le loup-garou se releva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, une façon pour lui de réfléchir et de calmer la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

Bien sûr le loup représentait un risque et il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence et de vigilance pour ne pas que son secret s'ébruite, mais Black était dans la nature, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où et Remus refusait de laisser Harry à sa merci. Le danger était bien trop grand.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore, très bien, j'accepte.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du célèbre sorcier et il se leva à son tour, allant serrer la main de Lupin pour le remercier.

_ Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, j'en ai bien conscience Remus et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté, dit-il chaleureusement.

Il farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un papier plié en deux qu'il tendit au futur professeur.

_ Tenez, voici le programme scolaire des élèves. Au dos de cette feuille, vous trouverez une liste de livres qui pourront vous aider pour vos cours. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les acheter, précisa Dumbledore qui connaissait la situation financière de Remus, c'est juste une liste de référence. Et la bibliothèque de Poudlard est bien fournie, comme vous le savez déjà.

Remus récupéra le papier en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Vous aviez tout préparé à l'avance...vous saviez que j'accepterai, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire et conclut la discussion en lâchant :

_ Poudlard a hâte de vous revoir Remus...

« _Et moi_ », se dit le loup-garou en observant son visiteur sortir de chez lui, _« __ai-je autant hâte de revoir Poudlard, avec tous ces fantômes qui m'y attendent ? Les fantômes de mon passé ?... »_

Soudain, alors qu' Albus Dumbledore rejoignait le chemin qui descendait jusqu'au village, il se retourna vers lui.

_ Au fait, Remus, tant que j'y pense...

_ Oui ?

_ Je préférerai que vous preniez le Poudlard Express, cela me rassurerait d'avoir un professeur parmi les élèves. Par les temps qui courent, on est jamais trop prudent.

OoOoOoOoO

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Remus se décida d'écrire à son père, Lyall Lupin, avec qui il avait gardé contact. Les deux hommes ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire jamais, son fils ne voulant plus le tracasser avec son petit problème de fourrure, bien qu'il aimait toujours autant son père.

Lyall, retraité dans une bourgade au Pays de Galle, avait tout fait pour que son enfant ait une vie normale. A aucun moment il n'avait baissé les bras et avait appris à Remus bon nombres de sortilèges puissants utilisés en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Apprenant que son fils allait devenir professeur, Lyall le félicita chaleureusement et lui envoya quelques livres. Certains étaient inscrits sur la liste de Dumbledore et pourraient le servir ainsi pour ses cours. L'un parlait exclusivement des esprits frappeurs et des épouvantards. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Autrefois son père s'était en effet spécialisé dans les apparitions spectrales et sa renommée était mondiale. Il avait même permis à son fils de l'accompagner durant une chasse mémorable à l'épouvantard.

OoOoOoO

Entre ses livres et son nouveau travail, les semaines filèrent très vite, beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude et c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, le loup-garou se rendit sur le chemin de traverse. La nouvelle sur l'évasion de Black s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et passants et commerçants n'avaient plus que ce nom à la bouche.

_ Vous avez vu, Black n'a toujours pas été attrapé !...

_...Un monstre...je me barricade chez moi tous les soirs...

_ Et Harry Potter...pauvre gosse...quelle peur il doit avoir !

La tête de Black était affichée en premier page de tous les journaux et Remus, qui ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ce visage décharné, au regard empli de folie, pressa le pas et se dépêcha de rentrer dans une confiserie qui avait ouvert ses portes une année auparavant.

La porte claqua derrière lui, faisant résonner le carillon et une voix joyeuse l'accueillit.

_ Tiens, mais c'est « Monsieur Chocolat » !

_ Bonjour Morgane, salua Remus en esquissant un petit sourire à la vue d'une jeune fille aux formes avenantes et au sourire jovial qui s'écartait de son comptoir pour s'avancer vers lui.

_ Comme d'habitude je suppose ? lança la jeune vendeuse, taquine. Toujours le même chocolat ?

_ Toujours, répondit le loup-garou, amusé.

_ Une seule tablette ?

_ Pas cette fois-ci, j'en prendrais une dizaine, s'il vous plaît, demanda Remus en vérifiant dans son porte-monnaie s'il avait assez d'argent.

Le coût était cher, mais il avait besoin de se faire une réserve pour Poudlard.

Certes, il aimait le chocolat, comme à peu près 99 % des gens, mais ce chocolat précis possédait des propriétés particulières qui lui étaient nécessaires.

D'une part, il permettait de se remettre des effets néfastes provoqués par les Détraqueurs, des créatures immondes qui se nourrissaient du désespoir et de la détresse des êtres humains.

D'autre part, ce chocolat avait la propriété méconnue de redonner énergie et vitalité aux lycanthropes après leurs douloureuses transformations de pleine lune.

C'était son père qui avait découvert cette dernière propriété et s'était empressé d'avertir son fils. Depuis lors, Remus s'en achetait ici, tous les mois, d'où son surnom de « Monsieur Chocolat ».

_ Une dizaine ? répéta Morgane en se dirigeant vers les rayons du magasin. Eh ben, il vous fait de l'effet ce chocolat !

« _Oh oui, si vous saviez_ » pensa Remus, amusé.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, la monnaie dans sa main, prêt à payer.

_ C'est parce que je pars quelque temps, alors je préfère me faire un petit stock.

_ Vous avez bien raison !

La jeune fille revint vers le hall de la boutique, les précieuses tablettes de chocolat en main

_ Et où allez-vous comme ça , si ce n'est pas indiscret ?...Ça fera douze mornilles et cinq noises s'il vous plaît, dit Morgane en mettant les tablettes de chocolat dans un sac en plastique.

_ A l'école Poudlard, , répondit Remus en déposant la somme due et en récupérant le paquet. J'y étais engagé comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Morgane ouvrit des yeux ronds et le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Le loup-garou se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous cette inspection. D'un autre côté, il pouvait la comprendre. Avec sa barbe de trois jours, ses joues creusées et ses vêtements élimés, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi.

_ Soyez prudent dans ce cas, reprit la vendeuse, ma sœur, qui travaille au ministère, m'a confié que Fudge avait l'intention d'envoyer des Détraqueurs surveiller l'entrée de Poudlard.

Remus hoqueta de surprise.

_ Des Détraqueurs ? A Poudlard ?...Mais, c'est de la folie !

_ Albus Dumbledore était furieux bien sûr, mais Fudge n'a rien voulu entendre.

«_ Merlin_ » songea Remus d'un air préoccupé. « _Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos ?_... »

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est important pour l'auteur ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure ! _


	3. 2: Un voyage mouvementé

**A Window to the Past**

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_

_Comme promis, on embarque avec Remus pour ce troisième chapitre. _

_Merci à** Pims10**, **Machin-Chouette**, **Envolduphénix**, **Ignatius Potter**, **Allison Mentalist**, **Shadow hybris**, **Choco lup**, **Matthias Jedusor** et **Leilan** pour leurs reviews !  
_

_A Estelle pour ses encouragements, à lyade pour sa relecture et à vous, lecteurs, d'avoir lu._

_Disclaimer : L'univers fantastique d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Il n'y a que le personnage d'Esteban et d'autres élèves qui sont de mon invention ^^ _

_Certains passages proviennent directement du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »._

**Chapitre 2 : Un voyage mouvementé**

**OoOoOoO**

Muni d'une vieille valise de cuir qu'il avait fait graver à son nom sur le chemin de traverse, Remus Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures et demi et il était en avance.

A cette heure ci, la gare de King's Cross grouillait de voyageurs moldus qui se rendaient à leur travail, certains étaient tellement pressés qu'ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à sa robe de sorcier miteuse.

Remus croisa également plusieurs policiers moldus qui patrouillaient et il se demanda si c'était lié à l'évasion de Black. Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, avait en effet jugé bon de prévenir le Premier ministre moldu de la dangerosité du fugitif.

Mais le loup-garou se doutait bien qu'il en faudrait plus pour arrêter son ancien ami. Quand Black était déterminé, rien ne l'arrêtait, rien ni personne. Remus avait appris à le connaître...enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Black était aussi un malin et Remus tentait parfois de voir s'il n'y avait pas un chien aux poils sombres et hirsutes qui se baladait dans la gare. Cet animal était la forme animagus de Black et le lycanthrope était le seul encore vivant à être au courant. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir Dumbledore. Il avait trop honte pour ça. Les paroles du directeur résonnaient toujours dans sa tête « J'ai confiance en vous Remus » et lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de le tromper.

Soupirant, Remus marcha en boitant légèrement vers la voie n°9 3 /4. Sa jambe gauche lui faisait toujours un peu mal, au mollet principalement. La pleine-lune avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et il lui fallait au moins une bonne semaine pour s'en remettre.

Pendant ses transformations, les membres postérieurs et antérieurs étaient les plus mis à l'épreuve. Les muscles s'étiraient, s'allongeaient jusqu'à la déchirure parfois.

Sa lycanthropie lui avait valu également quelques cheveux blancs, mais au lieu de s'en désespérer, Remus préférait tourner ça à la dérision.

_ Mon pauvre Lunard, dans dix ans tu auras l'air d'un petit vieux à l'article de la mort, murmura Remus pour lui-même.

Une passante qui passait par là l'entendit et le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

_ Rectification : dans dix ans tu auras l'air d'un petit vieux à l'article de la mort et qui parle tout seul.

Une fois arrivé à la barrière magique, il attendit qu'un couple de jeunes moldus passe avant de la traverser.

Le Poudlard Express était déjà là, sa locomotive d'un rouge éclatant crachait des volutes de fumée noire qui allaient s'amonceler aux nuages hauts dans le ciel.

De jeunes élèves de Poudlard se couraient après, criaient et montaient dans le train à grande cavalcade. Leurs cris se mêlaient aux miaulements des chats et aux hululements des hiboux.

A se retrouver ici, vingt-deux ans plus tard, Remus sentit d'abord sa gorge se nouer puis ses yeux picoter et l'instant d'après il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il repensait même à Black qu'il avait pourtant voulu effacer de sa mémoire, pour éviter de souffrir. Mais ici, dans ce lieu lié à son passé, c'était impossible.C'était comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté.

Là bas, il croyait voir James adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, en train de siffloter un air des « Stranges Wolfs » un groupe de rock à la mode dans les années 70.

Plus loin, il y avait Peter en train de cajoler Mimi sa petite ratte. Un animal qu'il emmenait partout, y compris en cours, à la grande exaspération du professeur McGonagall.

Et enfin ce fut au tour du souvenir de Sirius d'apparaître, il fumait tranquillement une cigarette, indifférent aux œillades des jeunes filles qui ne rêvaient que de sortir avec lui et attendant que ses amis viennent le rejoindre...

Quelqu'un lui heurta le coude et Remus redescendit brutalement sur terre.

« _C'est fini Lunard, c'est fini...C'est une époque révolue, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne._ » se dit-il amèrement.

_ Pardon monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa un jeune garçon en poussant un chariot rempli de bagages.

Le loup-garou lui sourit et le laissa passer.

_ Esteban, attends-moi ! cria une femme, sans doute sa mère, qui lui courrait après. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, tu te couvres bien le soir !

_ Oui 'man, soupira le garçon.

_ Et tu évites de te coucher après le couvre-feu !

_ Oui !

_ Et tu écoute bien ce qu'on te dit en classe !

_ Ouiiii, arrête maintenant, tout le monde nous regarde !

_ Et surtout ne va pas chercher des noises aux Détraqueurs !

_ T'inquiète pas 'man, s'il y en a un qui cherche à m'embrasser je lui mordrais la langue, plaisanta l'enfant sous le regard choqué de sa mère.

Remus éclata de rire en l'entendant. Voilà pourquoi le métier de professeur lui plaisait tant, les enfants ont souvent la répartie facile et il est rare de s'ennuyer avec eux.

Avisant le ciel qui s'était obscurci de nuages lourds et menaçant, il rentra dans le Poudlard Express à la suite du garçon nommé Esteban et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos pour récupérer de la pleine-lune précédente.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il s'installa dans un compartiment libre qui se trouvait tout au fond du wagon.

Une fois sa vieille valise déposée dans le filet à bagage, Remus se pelotonna confortablement avec sa cape de sorcier sur la banquette et près de la vitre. La douleur à sa jambe gauche s'était enfin apaisée, il allait pouvoir faire un petit somme réparateur.

Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il se rappela brusquement qu'il avait choisi le même compartiment qu'à l'âge de ses onze ans.

C'était la première fois que le petit Lupin prenait le Poudlard Express. Au début il s'était retrouvé seul puis étaient arrivés une petite rouquine au caractère bien trempé ainsi qu'un jeune garçon taciturne au visage fermé. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans et lui, Severus Rogue. La fillette avait rapidement fait connaissance avec Remus qui était ravi de discuter avec des enfants de son âge.

Avec sa lycanthropie, il avait souvent dû déménager et ces déplacements fréquents ne l'avaient guère aidé à se faire des amis.

Par contre, si Lily était vive et enjouée, Severus Rogue...

« _C'était une autre __paire de__ manche_ » se dit ironiquement Remus qui remettait sa cape de sorcier jusque sous son menton. « _Et cela ne s'est pas amélioré dans les années suivantes.._. »

Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le ronronnement du train qui se mettait en branle.

OoOoOoOo

Ce ne fut pas la pluie qui martelait les vitres qui le réveilla, ni les cris des enfants qui percèrent le silence, ce fut davantage une sensation de danger immédiat. Son instinct de loup le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Le convoi était plongé dans les ténèbres et demeurait immobile. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour que le Poudlard Express soit déjà arrivé à Pré-au-lard et ce silence pesant, ces bruits de fonds qu'il percevait au loin, étaient inquiétants. Que se passait-il donc ? Était-ce à cause de Black ?

Cette situation anormal réveilla totalement Remus qui fit taire les enfants de sa voix rauque.

_ Silence !

Les voix se turent aussitôt.

D'un geste vif il saisit sa baguette et fit naître une boule de flammes dans le creux de sa main. Leur douce lueur illumina le compartiment et Remus découvrit cinq visages d'enfant qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Deux jeunes filles et trois garçons.

Le professeur ne s'attarda pas à pousser son observation plus loin, la situation urgente ne s'y prêtait pas, il devait voir ce qu'il se passait, tout de suite.

Il ordonna aux enfants de ne pas bouger et s'appétait à rejoindre la porte du compartiment quand celle-ci s'ouvrit tout à coup. Un froid glacial l'envahit, pas celui que l'on ressent une nuit d'hiver. Non, là c'était un froid qui serrait les cœurs et amenait la peur. Et Remus, tout au fond de lui, sentit le loup gronder.

Une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape en lambeaux se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Une silhouette que Remus connaissait bien. Son père l'avait longuement étudiée et avait même écrit une thèse dessus... Un Détraqueur.

L'immonde créature commença à aspirer l'air autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur, plus de bonheur, ni aucun espoir, et ses souvenirs les plus terribles commençaient à l'envahir. La mort de James, Lily, le meurtre de Peter et les années de solitude qui en avaient découlé.

Un des jeunes garçons commença à flancher dangereusement, son visage se tordait de douleur, un visage qui lui faisait penser à...L'enfant s'évanouit et Remus ne perdit pas une seconde, il se ressaisit, enjamba le garçon et, avec une froideur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, prononça ces quelques mots face au Détraqueur.

_ Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en.

Mais le gardien d'Azkaban demeura immobile, sa présence se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Alors Remus, avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, projeta une puissante lueur argenté avec sa baguette faisant fuir le Détraqueur.

D'un coup les lanternes se rallumèrent, le train s'ébranla et repartit vers sa destination. Tout était redevenu normal si ce n'était le cœur de Remus qui battait la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait le jeune garçon étendu sur le sol.

Sa carrure était plus mince, sa peau un peu plus pâle , mais la tignasse de cheveux bruns et la finesse de ses traits lui firent immédiatement penser à James.

Et quand l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et que Remus plongea dans son regard d'un vert si intense, le vert de Lily, il n'eut plus le moindre doute.

Harry était leur portrait craché, sauf que son regard, en cet instant, n'était pas celui d'un enfant, mais bel et bien celui d'un adulte. Il n'y avait pas la lueur d'insouciance de James ou l'éclat de vie de Lily, c'étaient plutôt des fantômes qui animaient son regard.

« _Les mêmes que les miens_... »

Et la venue brutale du Détraqueur avait certainement dû les faire ressurgir.

Joie, bonheur, innocence, paix, toutes ces émotions positives, les Détraqueurs s'en repaissaient, c'était leur nourriture. A long terme, un sorcier pouvait finir à l'état de loque humaine, voire pire, devenir comme eux. Les personnes les plus sensibles, ayant vécu des choses particulièrement éprouvantes, étaient particulièrement exposées à leur maléfice. Des personnes comme Harry...

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, un voile de sueur recouvrait son front et ses mains tremblaient quand il remit ses lunettes. Les autres enfants semblaient aussi secoués, moins peut être, mais les effets du Détraqueur n'étaient pas à négliger. Remus fouilla dans les poches de sa robe à la recherche de sa tablette de chocolat. C'était une chance qu'il en ait gardé avec lui.

Une chance aussi que Remus se soit trouvé dans le même compartiment que Harry.

Il découpa plusieurs morceaux de chocolat et en tendit aux enfants. Harry le prit mais, toujours en état de choc, préféra lui demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

_ Un Détraqueur, l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban, expliqua Remus en donnant du chocolat à un jeune garçon au visage lunaire. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

Le chocolat distribué, Remus laissa les enfants seuls quelques minutes pour aller à l'avant du train, voir le machiniste.

Il devait prévenir le professeur Minerva McGonagall de ce qu'il s'était passé pour Harry. Elle était la directrice de sa maison, vive et inflexible, elle agirait en conséquence. Il ne fallait pas que l'enfant refasse un malaise. Qui plus est, s'il était aussi têtu que James, il n'y aurait que McGonagall pour le convaincre de se soigner, sans oublier Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école.

En passant dans le couloir, Remus jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans les compartiments. Quelques élèves, notamment parmi les plus jeunes, avaient été remués, certains pleuraient, d'autres gémissaient.

Une porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit et Remus vit deux jeunes garçons roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

_ Tout va bien ? leur demanda-t-il.

« _Hummm, ma main à couper que ce sont des Weasley_... »

_ Nous ça va...commença le premier.

_...mais lui en revanche, il a failli faire dans sa culotte, termina le second en désignant du menton un élève dans leur compartiment, un garçon à la peau pâle, aux traits pointus et aux cheveux bonds, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

_ Si jamais il fait un malaise, prévenez-moi, mon compartiment se trouve tout au fond du wagon, indiqua Remus.

Un des rouquins hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ D'accord, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une claque ou deux et il se remettra vite sur pied !

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Molly ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec ces deux là _» songea Remus en laissant les jumeaux rire derrière lui.

Il toqua à la porte où se trouvait le machiniste et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Habillé d'une casquette et d'un uniforme de la même couleur que le Poudlard Express, le machiniste se tourna vers Remus, interrogatif. Il avait l'air très occupé et ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le dérange dans son travail.

_ Excusez-moi, je suis professeur à Poudlard et un des élèves a fait un malaise, l'informa Remus. Il faut que j'avertisse la sous-directrice par hibou express.

_ Vous en avez un juste là, l'informa une voix qui appartenait à une seconde personne.

C'était la petite dame qui poussait le chariot de boissons et de bonbons. Elle rangeait sa marchandise dans un coin de la pièce et lui montrait du doigt un hibou qui se trouvait dans une cage. La cage était posée sur une petite table avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire. Des parchemins, des plumes et un encrier.

_ C'est à cause des Détraqueurs hein ? fit le machiniste sans quitter la route des yeux.

_ En effet, acquiesça Remus en se dépêchant d'écrire la lettre et de l'accrocher aux pattes de l'oiseau.

_ Fichues saloperies ! maugréa le conducteur. En trente-cinq ans de carrière, j'avais jamais vu ça ! Arrêter mon train ! Mon Poudlard Express !

_ Archibald, ce n'est pas _ton _train ! répliqua la petite dame d'un ton désapprobateur.

_ Je le bichonne tous les jours, alors si, c'est comme s'il l'était !

N'écoutant que d'une oreille la discussion, ou plutôt la dispute, Remus ouvrit une fenêtre et laissa le hibou s'envoler. Satisfait, il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand la dame aux bonbons l'interpella.

_ Vous ne voulez pas des chocogrenouilles ? On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis des semaines !

_ Lulu, laisse donc le monsieur tranquille, râla Archibald avant que Remus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et fini de ranger, sinon on a pas fini ! On arrive dans une dizaine de minutes et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi à l'heure !

OoOoOoO

En rentrant dans son compartiment, Remus remarqua avec étonnement que Harry n'avait toujours pas touché à son chocolat. Pourtant, vu la tête qu'il affichait, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le chocolat était un excellent remède, il réchauffait le corps, les muscles, apaisait l'esprit. Un remède naturel que peu de personnes connaissaient.

_ Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat, dit-il en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Cela poussa Harry à le croquer et Remus en profita pour s'enquérir de son état mais le garçon n'était pas d'humeur très bavarde. Cela se comprenait. Sans doute était-il gêné, mal à l'aise de ce qui s'était déroulé avec le Détraqueur.

« _Il a parlé de quelqu'un qui avait crié_..._mais __de qui parlait-il ? D'une personne dans le train ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? » _se demanda Remus en se rasseyant.

Personne ne parla durant le reste du voyage, Harry restait plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione et Ron, dont Remus avait appris les prénoms, ne cessaient de fixer leur ami avec inquiétude. Le garçon au visage lunaire caressait son crapaud pour se réconforter et la petite rouquine s'était assoupie.

« _Albus Dumbledore a eu raison de m'envoyer prendre le Poudlard Express, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si les __enfants__ avaient été seuls avec ces créatures répugnantes. __Et dire qu'il y en a également à Poudlard. Merlin, pourvu qu'elles ne rentrent pas dans l'école, Albus a suffisamment à faire avec la menace de Black... »_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, vous avez ainsi pu faire connaissance avec Lulu, la petite dame qui conduit son charriot de bonbons et Archibald, le conducteur du Poudlard Express ! :)  
_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Tchouss_


	4. 3: Poudlard : Quinze ans plus tard

**A Window to the Past**

_Bonjour, bonjour :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris. _

_Pour ne rien changer: L'univers magique d'Harry Potter et ses personnages (même Remus que j'aimerais garder pour moi de temps en temps j'avoue...) appartiennent à JK. Rowling._

_Comme le chapitre précédent, certains passages proviennent du troisième tome._

_Normalement l'épouvantard n'arrive dans la penderie qu'un peu après la venue de Remus (précisément un mardi) mais je me suis permise de changer un peu l'histoire, c'était plus simple pour moi ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard : Quinze ans plus tard**

**OoOoOo**

La pluie tombait toujours à verse quand Remus descendit du train et les bourrasques de vent s'étaient renforcés, obligeant les élèves à mettre leur capuche.

Sa vieille valise en main, il se hâta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Le sol était boueux et glissant. Marcher dans cette gadoue sans se rétamer par terre relevait du miracle et il fut soulagé de trouver une diligence de libre pour échapper à ces trombes d'eau.

La diligence était tirée par des sombrals, d 'étranges chevaux ailés aux yeux aveugles et qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'après avoir vu une personne mourir. Avec une telle réputation, les sorciers ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur et de nombreuses superstitions circulaient sur eux. Dans certains pays, on leur attribuait même le mauvais œil.

Remus ne croyait pas une seconde à toutes ces superstitions et pourtant la mort, il l'avait croisée dans les yeux de sa mère : Espérance Lupin. Celle-ci était décédée d'une maladie incurable un mois après la fin des études de Remus. Il en avait beaucoup souffert, il adorait sa mère, si douce, si prévenante. Tout petit, elle l'avait bercé contre elle après chaque nuit de pleine-lune, avait pansé ses plaies et séché ses larmes. Et tous les soirs avant de dormir, elle lui murmurait qu'il n'était ni un animal, ni un monstre, simplement un petit garçon différent des autres mais qui resterait toujours son petit garçon quoiqu'il arrive.

La diligence conduite par les sombrals se mit en route, à la suite des autres. A travers la large fenêtre de verre, Remus put contempler à loisir les tours de l'imposant château dont les multiples lumières brillaient dans la nuit. Une vue qu'il ne s'était jamais lassée d'admirer.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette humidité pénétrante, à geler les os, Remus se serait cru dans un rêve.

« _A Poudlard_, _je suis de retour à Poudlard...Merlin, __si on m'avait dit un jour que je reviendrais__ ! _»

Bientôt le convoi passa devant les Détraqueurs postés devant l'école. La vendeuse de chocolat, Morgane, ne s'était ainsi pas trompée...Les pensées de Remus dérivèrent à nouveau vers Harry. Quels tourments hantaient donc le jeune garçon ? Était-ce en rapport avec Voldemort ? L'évasion de Black ?

Les sombrals continuèrent leur progression et se stoppèrent près des marches de l'escalier qui menaient à Poudlard. Remus fronça les sourcils en entendant des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'extérieur.

_ Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? Il t'a fait peur ce vieux Détraqueur ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint Remus en sortant de sa diligence.

Harry et son ami, Ron, se tenaient face au jeune garçon blond qui semblait si tétanisé dans le Poudlard Express. Visiblement il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et avait rapidement oublié l'incident.

Le gamin lui répondit avec une telle ironie dans le regard, une telle arrogance que Remus ne fut pas dupe une seconde sur son petit jeu. En voyant la façon dont l'insolent garçon toisait ses vêtements, il devina de suite qui était le père. Cela ne pouvait être que Lucius Malefoy. Père et fils se ressemblaient déjà physiquement mais surtout ils avaient l'attitude suffisante propre aux Malefoy.

Remus avait connu Lucius à Poudlard pendant ses années d'études, il était plus âgé et faisait parti des connaissances de Rogue. De sombres rumeurs courraient sur eux. Des rumeurs de magie noire, de menaces envers des Né-moldus et de Mangemorts.

Son ami, James, haïssait copieusement Lucius Malefoy, presque autant que Rogue. Une fois, il avait même failli le provoquer en duel alors que Lucius entrait dans sa septième année et James dans sa deuxième...Heureusement, Remus avait réussi à le ramener à la raison, le risque était trop grand.

Les enfants Potter et Malefoy n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre non plus apparemment. Remus eut presque l'impression que l'histoire se répétait.

Il allait leur emboîter le pas quand une voix tonitruante l'interpella.

_ Remus Lupin ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !

Le loup-garou se retourna et un large sourire fendit son visage en apercevant la haute silhouette du demi-géant, le garde-chasse Hagrid qui avait ouvert son fameux parapluie rose.

_ Bonjour Hagrid, cela faisait longtemps.

Le demi-géant lui serra la main dans une étreinte qui manqua lui broyer les phalanges.

_ Alors comme ça, Dumbledore t'a engagé toi aussi, comme professeur ?

_ Toi aussi ? répéta Remus perplexe. Tu veux dire que tu es...

Hagrid acquiesça avec fierté, ses yeux tout d'un coup humides de larmes.

_ Professeur en Soins aux créatures magiques. Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste il y a deux semaines. Cela m'a fait un choc, tu sais, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est grâce à Harry et ses amis Hermione et Ron. Il a tout fait pour m'aider, jamais je ne l'oublierais. C'est un brave gosse, jamais à se plaindre en plus.

Son visage s'assombrit subitement et sa voix se teinta d'amertume.

_Dire que Sirius Black compte s'en prendre à lui. Sirius, le garçon qui venait prendre un thé et des biscuits le soir dans ma cabane, avec James, Peter et toi. Les quatre inséparables...Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Remus, pourquoi a-t-il...

_ Sirius est un traître, il nous a tous dupé, coupa sèchement Remus. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre Hagrid.

« _Même si cela fait des années que j'essaye et que j'ai finalement renoncé. »_

Le demi-géant hocha la tête, la mine défaite.

_ Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer dans l'école, reprit Remus plus doucement. La cérémonie de la répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer et deux nouveaux professeurs en retard serait du plus mauvais effet un jour de rentrée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger qui arracha un sourire à Hagrid.

_ Et Minerva McGonagall ne serait pas du tout contente. C'est qu'elle peut être effrayante quand elle fronce les sourcils !

OoOoOoOo

Après avoir déposé sa valise près des autres bagages, Remus prit son temps pour redécouvrir la Grande Salle, lieu où il avait tant de fois bataillé avec ses amis en lançant des boulettes de viande, où il avait pouffé de rire avec Peter en voyant James se faire incendier par Lily et où il avait parié avec Sirius qu'il finirait son chocolat plus vite que lui. Cela s'était terminé à l'infirmerie.

Il s'attarda un peu plus longuement devant la table des Gryffondor, la regardant avec nostalgie. Il vit le jeune Ron qui jetait des coups d'œil impatients en direction de la porte de la Grande-Salle, les jumeaux Weasley ricaner après leur grand frère, un rouquin qui bombait fièrement le torse et montrait ainsi son insigne de préfet-en-chef à la vue de tous...et de toutes.

_ Ah Remus, l'accueillit chaleureusement Albus Dumbledore à la table des professeurs qui se trouvait tout au bout de la Grande Salle. Venez donc !

Le directeur se leva et lui présenta les autres professeurs qui seraient dorénavant ses collègues.

_ Voici le professeur Pomona Chourave...Filius Flitwick que vous connaissez déjà...

Une femme aux joues rebondies et au visage jovial lui adressa un sourire et un petit sorcier assis sur un coussin lui fit un signe de la main.

Remus était ravi de revoir tous ces visages familiers, il se sentait déjà comme chez lui. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme une seconde famille.

Puis son regard tomba sur Severus Rogue …

En quinze ans il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était un visage un peu plus pâle, un peu plus creusé peut-être. Ses yeux d'onyx se rivèrent dans les siens et Remus put y lire tout le dégoût et le mépris qu'il avait toujours éprouvé à son égard. Des sentiments qui n'avaient fait que s'intensifier depuis « l'incident » avec Sirius. Un incident qui s'était déroulé durant leur dernière année d'étude et avant manqué coûter la vie à Rogue.

Remus aurait pensé qu'après toutes ces années son comportement aurait changé mais il se trompait. Le regard de Severus aurait pu faire fuir un Détraqueur.

_ Severus Rogue, notre professeur de potion, poursuivit Dumbledore, son regard perçant fixé sur ses deux anciens élèves.

_« Merlin, et en plus c'est lui qui préparera mes potions Tue-loup tous les mois. Lui qui déteste les loups-garous, quelle situation ironique. »_

Un silence pesant s'installa qui fut finalement rompu par Remus, désireux d'y mettre fin. Tous les professeurs les regardaient et c'était très désagréable.

_ Bonjour Severus, dit-il d'un ton affable et sans baisser les yeux.

_ Lupin, lâcha finalement Rogue avec froideur. Comme le monde est petit...

Le silence parut se réinstaller de nouveau mais Dumbledore l'anticipa et continua ses présentations, détournant ainsi son attention.

_ Remus, permettez-moi de vous présenter le professeur Sibylle Trelawney, notre professeur actuel de divination. Elle prend rarement ses repas à cette table, mais s'est jointe exceptionnellement à nous pour la rentrée des élèves.

Remus fit alors la connaissance d'une des femmes les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Avec ses yeux agrandis par d'énormes lunettes, ses cheveux ébouriffés attachés par des voiles qui partaient dans tous les sens, il eut presque l'impression d'être en face d'une chouette qui aurait bu trop de xérès.

_ Dites-moi mon cher, commença-elle d'une voix douce, quel est donc votre signe astrologique et votre année de naissance ?

A la table des professeurs, Remus crut entendre des soupirs d'exaspération et du coin de l'œil aperçut Pomona Chourave lever les yeux au ciel. Il leva un sourcil et répondit néanmoins.

_ Poisson, je crois. Et je suis né en 1960.

Sibylle Trelawney prit un air choqué puis affligé comme si Remus lui avait annoncé qu'il allait mourir d'une maladie longue et douloureuse.

_ Oh mon pauvre Remus, mon troisième œil me dit que...

_ Humm Sibylle, je ne doute pas que que Remus soit très intéressé par votre troisième œil, coupa Dumbledore, les yeux pleins de malice, mais nos élèves de première année sont très impatients d'être répartis et nous ne voudrions pas les faire attendre plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ?...

OoOoOoOo

Assis à côté du professeur Flitwick, Remus assista à la répartition des élèves avec intérêt. Il se revoyait assis sur ce tabouret, habillé d'une cape de sorcier trop grande pour lui. Il avait d'abord été indécis, puis surpris et enfin fier d'être réparti chez les Gryffondor. « Courage, volonté et bienveillance » lui avait crié la voix éraillée du choixpeau magique. Cela lui avait fait tellement chaud au cœur, lui qui s'était demandé si sa place était vraiment à Poudlard, si un loup-garou avait le droit d'étudier comme n'importe quel enfant.

Alors que le dernier élève rejoignait sa maison respective et que Flitwick allait ranger le tabouret et le choixpeau, la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit et apparurent simultanément le professeur Minerva McGonagall, Harry et Hermione.

D'une démarche à la fois raide et rapide, Minerva se dirigeait vers la table des enseignants. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Remus en voyant qu'elle portait son tartan écossais, sa robe verte émeraude brodée de chardons et son chignon qui était aussi serré que d'habitude. Peut-être même plus ! Elle avait été son professeur de métamorphose et la directrice de sa maison et c'était certainement le professeur que Remus connaissait le plus. A force d'être mis en retenue par elle, cela finissait par créer des liens...

La palme de la retenue aurait était attribuée sans nul doute à Sirius et James, leur record étant de cent-soixante retenue en une année. Remus ne niait pas qu'il n'avait pas toujours été très sage, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait le penser. Dans leur groupe c'était même lui le stratège. Peter étant le guetteur, James l'éclaireur et Sirius était chargé de faire diversion en cas de problèmes. Chacun avait son rôle dans le groupe des Maraudeurs.

Et les Maraudeurs en avaient fait crier des professeurs, oh oui, ce n'est pas Minerva qui dirait le contraire...

Sibylle poussa tout à coup une exclamation horrifiée quand sa collègue fut sur le point de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à l'avertir mais Minerva la devança sèchement.

_ Je suis navrée Sibylle mais la Mort peut bien planer au dessus de cette chaise, libre à elle, je m'assiérais quand même dessus !

_ Mais...mais...

_ Et j'espère que vous n'allez pas traumatiser encore des élèves cette année, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec les Détraqueurs, lança-elle d'un ton coupant en prenant place à côté de Dumbledore et de Remus.

Sibylle lui lança un regard outré et ne pipa mot. Le moment était en effet mal choisi pour une dispute, le directeur Albus Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son discours et un silence respectueux était tombé.

Le directeur commença par mettre en garde les élèves contre les redoutables gardiens d'Azkaban, chacun le regardait avec gravité et Remus aperçut quelques élèves chuchoter et tourner leur tête vers Harry qui s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention.

Dumbledore présenta ensuite les nouveaux professeurs, Remus fut touché de voir Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs amis l'applaudir plus chaleureusement que les autres élèves.

La présentation d'Hagrid fut plus remarquée, les verres et les bouteilles manquèrent se renverser quand il se leva et Flitwick dut se retenir à Remus pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

Enfin Albus se rassit et le banquet commença, à la grande joie de tous.

_ Bien, j'espère que ces conseils ont été suffisants pour garder les élèves à distance des Détraqueurs, commenta le directeur, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Les enfants sont des proies particulièrement faciles et tentantes pour ces créatures.

Il se servit du jus de citrouille et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

_ A propos Minerva, comment se porte Harry ? Pompom m'a informé qu'il avait fait un malaise dans le Poudlard Express.

_ Je l'ai trouvé un peu pâlot. Heureusement que Remus a eu la présence d'esprit de lui donner du chocolat, ça a limité les dégâts.

En disant cela elle adressa un sourire à Remus, ce qui équivalait chez McGonagall au plus beau des compliments. Elle baissa la voix et ajouta :

_ Je suis contente de vous revoir.

_ Merci Minerva, murmura le loup-garou en ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux de Rogue qui avait tout entendu.

A la fin du repas Minerva McGonagall, avisant sa robe de sorcier plus que miteuse, crut bon lui rappeler qu'il pouvait ranger sa robe de sorcier dans la penderie de la salle des professeurs. De temps en temps un elfe de maison les emportait pour les laver et leur donner un petit coup de jeune. Ce dont Remus ne se priverait pas.

OoOoOoO

La salle de professeurs était vide quand il entra dans la pièce. Elle contenait des tables circulaires, quelques chaises et des fauteuils un peu dépareillés, des casiers ainsi qu'une veille penderie tout au fond.

En s'approchant, la penderie s'agita comme si quelque chose se trouvait à l'intérieur et voulait en sortir. Remus haussa les sourcils puis sourit, devinant sans mal ce que c'était.

_« Tiens tiens tiens, un épouvantard... »_

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition.

_ Il y a un épouvantard là dedans, l'avertit Remus en désignant du menton la penderie.

_ Oh, alors ainsi, il a encore bougé, commenta le directeur en souriant. Cet épouvantard semble avoir la bougeotte ou alors il a décidé de visiter tous les endroits sombres du château...Pas plus tôt ce matin, il se trouvait dans un placard de la cuisine, il a causé une belle frayeur à nos elfes de maison. Pouvez-vous nous en débarrasser, Remus ?

_ Je pourrais mais...

Il s'interrompit, fixant la penderie d'un air pensif.

_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les épouvantards sont au programme des troisièmes années. Je pense qu'un peu de pratique ne leur ferait pas de mal et cela rendrait mon cours plus attractif. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je votre permission d'utiliser cet épouvantard pour mes cours ?

Les yeux bleutés de Dumbledore étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Je pense que c'est une excellente initiative Remus et je vous donne mon autorisation. Je préviendrai les autres enseignants. Avant que vous ne rejoignez vos quartiers personnels, voici votre emploi du temps, j'avais oublié de vous le donner tout à l'heure et j'étais parti à votre recherche.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier.

_ Vous commencerez demain à dix heures avec les Serdaigle, seconde année. Le mot de passe pour vos quartiers personnels est « unicornis comam ». Passez une bonne nuit, Remus.

_ Merci Albus, le remercia le loup-garou en continuant de regarder le vieille penderie.

Un épouvantard ! Quand son père l'apprendra, il sera ravi ! Lui qui avait toujours été fasciné par ces créatures qui prenaient la forme la plus terrifiante possible et dont seul le rire parvenait à vaincre.

Remus avait hâte de préparer ce cours et il avait encore plus hâte de rejoindre son appartement, prendre une bonne douche et se coucher. La journée avait été éprouvante.

Ses quartiers personnels étaient situés dans l'aile ouest du château. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait emprunter divers couloirs et un escalier étroit et biscornu.

Remus eut à peine le temps de poser son pied sur la première marche qu'une voix l'interpellait sèchement.

_ Lupin !

Il n'eut même pas besoin de voir le visage de son interlocuteur pour deviner qui c'était. Un ton si agréable ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme...

_ Oui Severus ? fit-il en faisant volte-face.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche presque menaçante.

_ Je veux savoir, asséna-t-il, ce que tu fiche ici exactement ?

_ Mais tout comme toi, je suis venu enseigner, répondit Remus sans se départir de son calme.

Il était plus ou moins vacciné contre les sarcasmes à la Severus Rogue. Néanmoins quelques fois, il avait besoin de piqûre de rappel.

_ Enseigner, toi ? persifla Rogue en laissant échapper un ricanement. Et de surcroît la défense contre les forces du mal ! Par Salazard, c'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité !

_ C'est pourtant la vérité. Je suis venu à Poudlard uniquement dans ce but, Severus.

_ Je n'en crois pas un mot, un monstre tel que toi ne peut pas enseigner, tu es trop dangereux, trop instable. C'est propre aux loups-garous. Et je ne crois pas non plus aux coïncidences...souffla Rogue d'un ton mauvais.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua Remus d'un ton sec.

_ Black s'évade et comme par hasard, tu te retrouves ici, à Poudlard. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?...

Le visage de Remus perdit brusquement de ses couleurs. Les lèvres de Rogue formèrent un sourire sarcastique, il était manifestement ravi de son petit effet.

_ Je te laisse méditer là dessus, conclut-il. Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

* * *

_Première confrontation avec Severus et c'est loin d'être fini...Mais j'adore ces petites piques qu'ils se lancent, ça met du piment ^^  
_

_Samedi prochain: première semaine de cours pour Remus. Il n'y aura pas que des Gryffondor, il y aura un peu de toutes les maisons. Enfin, vous verrez..._

_PS: j'ai fait de Remus un personnage calme, bienveillant mais il y aura aussi des passages où il sera moqueur et très sombre. Bref, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus crédible possible. _

_Sur ce, Joyeuses Pâques, bon chocolat et à bientôt ! _


	5. 4: Première semaine de cours

**A Window to the Past  
**

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling . Il n'y a que quelques élèves qui m'appartiennent ^^_

_Certains passages proviennent directement du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban ». Ne soyez pas étonnés si des dialogues ont été changés, prolongés ou ajoutés, c'est tout à fait normal, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop répétitif ^^ _

_Merci à ceux (et celles) qui laissent une trace de leur passage, aux lecteurs qui me suivent et me lisent et un gros merci à Estelle et Lyade pour leur relecture et leurs encouragements._

**Chapitre 4 : Première semaine de cours**

**Oooooo**

Remus entrouvrit les yeux, bailla longuement et s'étira. Un mince rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre à carreaux de sa chambre indiquant qu'il était déjà l'heure de se lever.

Après le départ de Rogue, Remus avait retrouvé ses esprits et était parti rejoindre ses quartiers personnels dissimulés aux yeux des curieux par un tableau en mouvement. Un tableau représentant un couple de personnes âgés qui passaient leur temps à se disputer et mettaient une certaine ambiance dans les couloirs...

A l'intérieur de la pièce confortablement meublée, un feu ronronnait et craquait dans les manteaux de la cheminée et sa valise l'attendait, posée sur un large lit à baldaquin. Sa chambre était également garnie d'une commode, d'un petit bureau placé près de la fenêtre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le lac noir et il disposait de sa propre bibliothèque, à son plus grand plaisir.

Il avait pu tranquillement déballer sa valise qui ne contenait de toute façon pas grand chose, quelques vêtements, des livres, un cartable usé jusqu'à la corde, son stock de chocolat, des plumes, de l'encre et du papier. Ensuite il était allé se coucher, pressé de poser son corps fatigué sur un matelas.

Baillant de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Remus opta pour une bonne douche, histoire de se sentir d'attaque pour la journée et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lavé à l'eau chaude.

Une fois propre et bien essuyé, il entreprit de s'habiller tout en prenant soin de bien refermer les boutons du haut de sa chemise qui cachaient sa cicatrice la plus profonde. Celle qui partait de sa clavicule droite et qui rejoignait son coude. Une morsure signée Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou qui prenait plaisir à mordre tout enfant qui passait à sa portée ou simplement pour punir un père qui l'avait offensé...

Se sentant fin prêt, Remus partit prendre son petit déjeuner, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon et contournant les différents couloirs jusqu'à arrivé à la Grande Salle. Des bruits de couverts, des rires et des cris parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il était encore tôt, à peine huit heures et, manifestement, les élèves étaient déjà en pleine forme.

_ Bien dormi ? lui lança Hagrid, installé à la table des enseignants. Il portait son manteau en peaux de taupes et semblait d'excellente humeur. A ses côtés, Flitwick disait une plaisanterie faisant rire aux éclats Pomona Chourave et Charity Burbage,

_ Très bien, acquiesça Remus en s'asseyant et en commençant à beurrer ses tartines. Tu sembles bien joyeux ce matin, observa-t-il.

_ J'ai mon premier cours tout à l'heure avec les troisièmes années, expliqua joyeusement Hagrid, je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer. Je suis tellement content ! J'ai pu rassembler et ramener un troupeau de douze hippogriffes, je pense que ça va plaire aux gamins.

Remus, qui tenait son verre à la main, suspendit son geste.

_ Des hippogriffes ? N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux pour des enfants de treize ans ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour veiller au grain, le rassura le demi-géant avec un large sourire. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de ces créatures !

« _Oui mais pas les enfants... »_

_ Sois prudent, les hippogriffes sont des créatures fières et impulsives et il ne vaut mieux pas les provoquer. Parfois les enfants, surtout à cet âge là, ne se rendent pas toujours compte.

_ Je le sais, t'inquiète pas va, répéta Hagrid qui ne paraissait pas comprendre la réaction dubitative de Remus.

_ Dis-moi, Hagrid, lança celui-ci, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit, puisque tu captures souvent des créatures...pourrais-tu en attraper pour moi ? Cela me servirait énormément pour mes cours de pratique.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage rebondi de Hagrid qui accepta aussitôt.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi ! Quelle bestiole veux-tu que je t'attrape ?

_ Humm, eh bien, je pense étudier les Strangulots vers fin octobre,début novembre...

_ Pas de problème, tu en auras ! promit Hagrid en se redressant de sa chaise. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, il faut que je nourrisse mes hippogriffes avant mon cours. Bonne journée, Remus.

_ A toi aussi, lui lança Remus en le suivant des yeux avec appréhension.

Heureusement que la forêt interdite n'était pas peuplée de dragons, manticores ou encore de chimères. Parce qu'avec Hagrid, tout était possible, il aimait tant ces créatures. Plus elles étaient dangereuses, plus il les aimait. Il trouvait souvent qu'elles avaient seulement besoin d'affection. Tout était relatif...

OOOOOOOO

Dès qu'il eût fini son repas, Remus regagna sa chambre, récupéra son cartable de professeur et redescendit jusqu'au premier étage. Là, il longea le couloir et pénétra dans une pièce qui serait dorénavant sa salle de cours. Elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour permettre aux élèves de s'exercer en duel. Des exercices qu'il comptait faire en priorité pour les élèves de sixième et septième année. Sans oublier les révisions pour les BUSE et les ASPIC. Concernant les élèves des autres sections, il avait prévu d'alterner théorie et pratique.

Remus consulta sa montre qui indiquait neuf heures et demie, il lui restait une petite demie heure pour peaufiner son cours avant que les Serdaigle ne débarquent.

Il était plongé dans ses notes quand des bruits de pas et des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un peu tendu, il reposa ses papiers et se releva, prêt à les accueillir.

Enfin, ses premiers élèves entrèrent et il les observa s'installer en souriant. Certains le regardaient avec une franche curiosité, d'autres lui souriaient timidement.

_ Allez-y, entrez, les accueillit-il. Asseyez-vous.

Il attendit que les élèves soient tous sagement installés avant de sortir un registre de son bureau et de faire l'appel.

_ Connor Lancer ?

_ Présent !

_ Esteban Lawford ?

_ Oui ! répondit un jeune garçon qui se trouvait au dernier rang. Remus le reconnut sur le champs, c'était le même enfant qui l'avait fait rire sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Il se tenait sagement assis à son pupitre, probablement pour donner une bonne impression à son professeur, mais une lueur de malice brillait dans le fond de ses yeux bleus et Remus ne s'y trompa pas. Il n'était pas un ancien Maraudeur pour rien...

_ Luna Lovegood ? poursuivit-il.

_ Loufoca Lovegood, souffla une voix moqueuse qui fit rire les élèves de la classe.

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus se détourna de son registre et remarqua que tous les regards convergeaient vers une seule et unique personne. Une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et mal peignés qui portait d'étranges boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis ainsi qu'un bracelet de plumes d'oiseau multicolores.

Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire doux et rêveur, plongée dans son monde, elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que ses camarades se moquaient d'elle. Pourtant, quand elle tourna ses grands yeux clairs vers lui, Remus y distingua nettement une pointe de tristesse.

_ Elle s'appelle Luna, rectifia-t-il fermement en balayant la classe du regard, et je ne tolérerais pas que l'on se moque d'une élève dans cette classe, vous m'avez bien compris ?

_ Oui monsieur, répondirent les Serdaigle en baissant les yeux.

Le message semblait être passé mais Remus se doutait qu'en dehors de la classe, les surnoms recommenceraient. Les enfants ne se font jamais de cadeaux et il suffisait qu'un enfant soit un peu différent des autres pour déclencher la moquerie. A son époque, c'était déjà pareil.

__ _Bien, reprit-il, je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation...Elle ne sera pas notée, précisa-t-il en entendant le flot d'exclamations et de protestations, c'est simplement pour évaluer votre niveau et adapter le programme selon le cas.

Les élèves se turent, visiblement soulagés, et Remus traversa les rangs en distribuant les copies. Une fois fait, il alla se replonger dans ses notes et accorda une vingtaine de minutes à ses élèves, ils avaient ainsi tout leur temps pour répondre.

L'heure écoulée, il ramassa les copies déposées sur un coin de la table et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les réponses des élèves, son visage exprima un air d'abord étonné puis perplexe.

_ Je vois que la plupart des réponses sont vides. Vous n'avez pas étudié les Botruc ?

_ Non, monsieur, répondirent en cœur les élèves.

_ Les fées et les gnomes non plus ?

Les élèves secouèrent la tête.

_ Et qu'avez vous étudié sur les créatures magiques dans ce cas ? demanda Remus qui n'en revenait pas.

_ Euh...

_ En fait, notre prof de l'année dernière, Lockhart, passait surtout son temps à parler de lui-même et de ses exploits, plaisanta Esteban déclenchant les rires et les approbations de ses camarades.

_ Moi, j'ai préféré faire mes cours toute seule ! s'exclama une petite rouquine qui se nommait Éléonore.

_ Et vous avez pratiqué des sortilèges de base ? Jambencoton ? Langue-de-plomb ? continua d'énumérer Remus qui se demandait qui pouvait être cet enseignant qui n'apprenait rien à ses élèves.

_ On a vu un peu la théorie, répondit Éléonore, mais pour la pratique, il n'était pas très compétent.

_ Il était nul tu veux dire ! lança Esteban. Il a réussi à se blesser en s'envoyant sa baguette dans l'œil !

_ C'est parce qu'il avait un Joncheruine dans son cerveau, intervint Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Nouveaux rires dans la classe, ce que Remus s'empressa de tempérer.

_ Du calme. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Il se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant à la meilleur façon de procéder.

_ Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez sortir vos livres, dans le calme, ajouta Remus d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha, et on va d'abord combler vos lacunes de l'année dernière, puis on commencera le programme de deuxième année. Je ferais des mises à niveau pour les élèves qui seront perdus, cela vous va ?

Les Serdaigle approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Remus commença aussitôt son cours, il y avait un gros retard à rattraper et il ne savait pas du tout s'il allait pouvoir faire suivre à ses élèves le programme convenu.

La leçon avec les Serdaigle terminée, le loup-garou attendit avec un peu plus d'appréhension les élèves suivant, des Serpentard de dernière année. Bien entendu, en tant que professeur, il se devait d'être impartial et de les considérer comme n'importe quel élève. Il ne ferait aucune distinction entre les maisons, c'était un principe auquel Remus tenait.

Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la classe, les Serpentard le toisèrent avec méfiance voire hostilité.

Ils ne se montrèrent ni insolents, ni arrogants avec lui. Il étaient même tous très polis, mais l'atmosphère était si glacée qu'une mouche aurait pu geler sur place.

Pourtant Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait acquis suffisamment d'expérience avec le directeur de leur maison et débuta tout naturellement son cours. Les élèves pouvaient bien le dévisager ou fixer son cartable râpé de travers si ça leur chantait, il était ici pour améliorer leur niveau, combler leurs lacunes et leur apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

Ils passèrent très vite à la pratique et petit à petit les Serpentard baissèrent leurs gardes sous les conseils et les encouragements de leur nouveau professeur. Quelques uns commencèrent à le regarder avec un nouvel intérêt et Remus se dit en souriant que c'était déjà un progrès. Parce qu'entre professeur et élève, il était important qu'une confiance s'installe entre eux. C'était le meilleur moyen de progresser.

A la fin du cours, il referma la porte derrière lui et alla déjeuner. Il n'était pas mécontent de sa matinée, il aurait du boulot pour rattraper tout ce retard, mais il y avait néanmoins un point positif. Durant ces deux heures de cours intensif, Remus avait presque oublié le monstre qui habitait en lui...Et ça il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait possible un jour.

OOOOOOOO

L'après-midi, il reçut les Poufsouffle de sixième année où il leur enseigna les sortilèges de protection les plus poussés. Notamment le fameux « Protego elementum », une variation du sortilège du bouclier particulièrement efficace contre les attaques élémentaires.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, Remus fut surpris de voir les Serpentard anormalement agités. Le prénom d'Hagrid, de Drago et d'un hippogriffe surnommé « Buck » revenaient fréquemment dans la bouche des élèves.

_ Vous vous rendez compte ! s'écria une jeune fille au visage dur. Il a failli tuer Drago !

_ Cette bête sauvage voulait lui arracher la gorge ! renchérit une autre, j'étais juste devant, j'ai tout vu !

Des exclamations indignées s'échappèrent de la table des Serpentard. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à rabaisser violemment le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Hagrid ? demanda Remus à la table des enseignants.

La chaise du demi-géant était vide. Minerva McGonagall et Pomona Chourave échangèrent un regard puis Minerva lâcha sombrement :

_ Un des hippogriffes d'Hagrid a attaqué Drago Malfoy. On ignore encore les circonstances exactes de l'incident mais une enquête va sûrement être ouverte. Albus est parti questionner Hagrid pour en apprendre davantage.

_ La blessure est grave ?

_ Je ne crois pas, Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe en ce moment. Mais connaissant la réputation du père de Malfoy, l'affaire est loin d'en rester là...

OOOOOOOO

Remus n'eut la classe de Harry que le jeudi matin, c'est à dire deux jours après la rentrée. Il arriva légèrement en retard à son cours, il avait en effet tenu à vérifier que l'épouvantard n'avait pas changé de place, mais non, il était resté dans la penderie, ce qui était parfait.

_ Bonjour, dit-il aux Gryffondor qui l'attendaient sagement, vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves l'observèrent, surpris, l'air de se demander ce que leur professeur avait pu préparer. Remus les conduisit à travers différents couloirs et il tomba sur Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Un esprit insolent et provocateur qui avait pris l'habitude, quand Remus était enfant, de l'affubler de surnoms ridicules. Peeves ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié.

_ Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin, chantonna l'esprit frappeur qui s'amusait à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec une boule de chewing-gum.

Remus en profita pour montrer à ses élèves un sortilège qu'il avait appris auprès de ses amis quand il était jeune. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça « Waddiwasi ». La boule de chewing-gum sortit d'un coup et s'enfonça dans la narine de Peeves qui poussa un juron à faire pâlir Minerva McGonagall et disparut sans demander son reste.

Satisfait, le loup-garou poursuivit son chemin sous le regard étonné et admiratif des Gryffondor et les emmena jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Rogue les regardait entrer avec un regard mauvais et un rictus ironique. Alors que Remus allait refermer la porte, il se leva et lui lança :

_ Ne fermez pas, Lupin, je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Le professeur de potion avait presque l'air dégoûté. Juste avant de disparaître, il jeta un coup d'œil vers un garçon au visage lunaire, celui qui était dans le compartiment de Remus, et balança :

_ On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Humilié, le Gryffondor appelé Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux devant le regard de Remus.

_« Severus, toujours à rabaisser les autres. Tu ne changeras donc jamais. »_

Quelque part ce Neville qui lui semblait très timide, lui faisait légèrement penser à Peter. Peter qui ne disait rien quand on l'insultait, qui rougissait, qui bafouillait et dont Remus avait fini par prendre sous son aile.

Dans le fond, ces garçons avaient seulement besoin de confiance en eux et surtout d'un petit coup de pouce...

_ J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, assura-t-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveilles.

Toujours aussi méprisant, Severus ne répliqua rien et sortit en claquant la porte.

A présent tranquille avec ses élèves, Remus entreprit de leur expliquer ce qu'était un épouvantard et leur apprit le sortilège qui permettait de les neutraliser.

_ Répétez après moi...Riddikulus !

_ Riddikulus, répéta le choeur des élèves.

Ensuite, il invita Neville à s'avancer. Le pauvre avait l'air terrifié et son professeur l'encouragea avec un sourire.

_ Très bien Neville, dit Remus. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

L'enfant bafouilla une réponse si inaudible que Remus dut lui faire répéter.

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit.

_ Le professeur Rogue, répéta Neville, mortifié, comme s'il avait honte de sa réponse.

Un sourire en coin, Remus réfléchit un instant au moyen de rendre cet épouvantard amusant. En allant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela que Neville, après l'événement tragique de ses parents, était allé vivre chez sa grand-mère Augusta Londubat, une femme de caractère.

Voilà qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

_ Mmm...Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

_ Heu...oui, fit l'enfant, gêné. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'elle prenne son apparence...

Se retenant de justesse de rire, Remus répliqua :

_ Non, non, nous ne m'avez pas compris. Pouvez-vous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement.

Dès que Neville eût répondu à ses questions, en somme sa grand-mère portait un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, une grande robe verte, une étole de renard et un sac rouge, Remus lui demanda de visualiser ces vêtements dans sa tête et continua ses instructions :

_ Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue. A ce moment là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique comme ceci, et vous crierez « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et Remus leur donna quelques minutes pour qu'ils puissent imaginer ce qui leur ferait le plus peur et la façon de ridiculiser cette peur.

Il remarqua qu'Harry avait l'air nerveux, de temps en temps il frissonnait et fermait les yeux.

Le temps écoulé, Remus demanda aux Gryffondor de reculer pour laisser de la place à Neville. Il était très blanc et ses doigts tremblaient, pourtant il s'avança courageusement vers la penderie, sa baguette magique en main. Intérieurement, Remus sourit, il était sûr que ce garçon si timide cachait une grande force au fond de lui.

Sentant que Neville était prêt, Remus saisit sa baguette à son tour et ouvrit la penderie. Le garçon pâlit, bafouilla puis finalement se ressaisit et réussit du premier coup !

Les Gryffondor étaient pliés en deux devant la vision d'un Rogue habillé en vêtements de grand-père. C'en était si comique que Remus dut se retourner pour cacher son amusement.

« _Severus ne me le pardonnera jamais » _se dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Neville fila au fond de la classe, à présent un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remus envoya les uns après les autres Parvati, Seamus, Dean et Ron qui s'en sortirent à merveilles. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se placer devant la penderie.

Il était aussi inquiet que tout à l'heure, très pâle et Remus craignit brusquement que l'épouvantard ne prenne l'apparence de Voldemort et que cela provoque un mouvement de panique. Il se jeta devant Harry, détournant l'attention de l'épouvantard. La créature prit la forme d'une sphère argentée, Remus s'en débarrassa rapidement, habitué depuis longtemps à cette peur qui l'habitait tous les mois, et permit à Neville d'en finir avec lui.

Le garçon, qui avait repris confiance, éclata de rire devant l'épouvantard Rogue qui explosa en de milliers de particules, marquant ainsi la fin du cours. Remus octroya à ses élèves cinq point chacun pour leur réussite et leur bonne réponse.

Au moment où ses élèves sortaient de sa classe, surexcités, il remarqua plusieurs choses : Harry paraissait très mécontent et Hermione le fixait d'un air songeur...

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, vous avez pu avoir le fameux passage avec l'épouvantard de Neville (c'est Rogue qui va être content XD)  
et une touche de Luna, parce qu'il fallait que Remus la rencontre et que je l'adore :)  
_

_Je viens de finir d'écrire cette fanfiction, elle fera donc vingt-et-un chapitres comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être si triste en terminant une histoire...mais bon j'ai des traductions qui m'attendent (dont un OS sur James et Lily, un sur Scorpius et Rose et un autre sur Harry et Luna ^^) _

_La semaine prochaine on retrouve Remus à Halloween !  
_


	6. 5: Halloween 1981-Halloween 1993

**A Window to the Past**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs d'avoir lu. Ainsi qu'à Lyade et Estelle si elles passent par là ;)_

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique et les personnages d'd'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling . Il n'y a que quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui soient à moi ^^ _

_Certains passages proviennent directement du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »._

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween 1981-Halloween 1993**

**OoOoOo**

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Remus serait probablement mort une douzaine de fois , si ce n'est plus.

Depuis que l'histoire de l'épouvantard de Neville avait fait le tour de Poudlard, Rogue se montrait ouvertement hargneux à son égard. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie, sa langue acerbe et ses regards assassins le faisaient clairement savoir.

Il passait son temps à lui lancer des piques que ce soit au croisement d'un couloir ou à table, si bien qu'Albus Dumbledore était passé maître dans l'art de détourner son attention afin que Remus puisse manger tranquillement et éviter que les repas ne se transforment en champs de bataille.

Le loup-garou, qui n'avait pas très envie de se mettre à dos le seul homme apte à préparer la potion Tue-loup et qui savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avec Rogue, avait passé ces dernières semaines à esquiver son humeur ombrageuse.

Et aujourd'hui plus que tout, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on était le 31 octobre...

Et cela faisait douze ans, jour pour jour, que James et Lily avaient été assassinés. Douze ans qu' il avait perdu les seuls amis qui comptaient pour lui. Ceux qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, ceux qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter tel qu'il était, ceux qui avaient supporté tous les mois sa souffrance et sa différence. En quelques instants, en quelques secondes, son monde s'était écroulé.

Remus s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Envoyé en mission dans le nord de l'Angleterre, pour repérer et surveiller des loups-garous partisans de Voldemort, il ignorait tout de ce qui venait d'arriver.

C'était Dumbledore en personne qui l'avait prévenu quelques jours plus tard. Étant dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part, Remus avait été difficile à contacter. Quand le directeur lui avait annoncé la sinistre nouvelle, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, il n'avait pas pu y croire. C'était impossible, même si le visage de Dumbledore reflétait tout le contraire.

Alors l'ancien Maraudeur s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow et il avait vu la maison si familière, si accueillante, dont il ne restait que des ruines et des cendres balayées par le vent, les couronnes de fleur entassées sur le perron en un ultime hommage et le visage méconnaissable de Sirius qui se trouvait en première page.

Longtemps, Remus avait erré dans les rues, poursuivi par des fantômes, des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé de fuir, en vain. Il s'était éloigné de Londres, ne supportant plus les sourires compatissants et les regards fuyants de ses comparses de l'Ordre, préférant se réfugier dans sa solitude.

Son père lui avait dit un jour que la solitude était la meilleure amie de l'homme. Combien cela s'était révélée vrai au cours de ces dernières années...

Perdu dans son lointain passé, Remus sursauta en entendant des éclats de voix provenant du couloir. Reconnaissant les voix de Minerva McGonagall et de Sibylle Trelawney, il boutonna prestement sa chemise, enfila une veste et sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette de Trelawney disparaître au bout du couloir. Ne restait que Minerva qui réajustait ses lunettes d'un air agacé.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha sèchement la tête et répondit :

_ J'essayai de convaincre Sibylle de cesser pour un temps ses...présages de mort.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais elle a pris la mouche, comme à chaque fois que l'on met en cause son don de voyance...Elle m'a de nouveau affirmé avoir vu le Sinistros dans la tasse de thé de Potter qui doit certainement en avoir assez.

Remus eut un sourire amusé, imaginant sans mal le calvaire que devait éprouver le jeune Harry à chaque cours de divination. Trelawney lui avait déjà couru après pour lui lire les lignes de la main ou lui montrer sa boule de cristal. Heureusement que le loup-garou avait de bonnes jambes.

_ Cela peut se comprendre.

Minerva opina de nouveau et scruta les traits tirés de Remus.

_ Vous avez une petite mine. Prenez soin de vous durant les prochains jours.

Et sur ces mots, elle traversa le couloir et disparut. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas dit ça seulement parce que Remus avait un visage fatigué, non, la pleine-lune se déroulait dans quelques jours et elle était au courant depuis longtemps de sa condition de loup-garou.

Son ancienne directrice de maison avait beau être stricte et sévère, elle pouvait se montrer sensible et attentionnée à sa façon. C'était très rare, voire rarissime, mais cela arrivait.

OoOoOoOo

_ Vous n'avez pas oublié de préparer la potion, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore à Rogue au petit déjeuner.

_ Non monsieur le directeur, répondit-celui-ci en dardant sur Remus un regard mauvais.

Le loup-garou, qui savait très bien de quelle potion il s'agissait, essaya de faire comme si de rien était. Il éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour Severus Rogue et ne le remercierait jamais assez d'élaborer cette potion très difficile, mais lui sourire alors qu'il l'assassinait des yeux n'était vraiment pas évident...

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Remus s'attarda quelques minutes pour observer les élèves se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Toute cette effervescence l'amusait et voir ces sourires sur les visages des enfants était comme un baume sur son cœur, cela allégeait ses souvenirs de l'année 1981.

_ J'ai tellement envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard ! Tu veux pas m'emmener ? demanda la petite Éléonore en regardant d'un air suppliant un Serpentard de troisième année. S'il te plaît Andrew !

_ Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, Éléonore, tu es trop jeune, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton agacé, et le règlement c'est le règlement, point !

_ Il est nul ce règlement ! Moi, je voulais voir la Cabane hurlante ! maugréa la Serdaigle en se détournant du dénommé Andrew, le visage boudeur.

La Cabane hurlante. Remus se rembrunit en entendant ce nom. Beaucoup pensaient que les hurlements qui déchiraient la nuit étaient dus à des esprits fous et errants alors qu'ils ne venaient que de sa gorge de loup-garou. Dumbledore l'avait spécialement aménagé pour lui en 1971 pour dissimuler aux yeux du monde ses douloureuses transformations.

Il allait devoir y retourner bientôt et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il faisait si sombre et si froid là bas, l'humidité avait tendance à pénétrer le bois et sa peau par la même occasion.

Autrefois, il pouvait compter sur ses amis qui le recouvraient d'une couverture et mettaient le feu à la cheminée à son réveil. A présent tout était différent...

Remus prit le chemin qui menait à son bureau. La journée étant fériée, il avait décidé d'en profiter pour avancer dans la correction de ses devoirs. De nombreuses copies l'attendaient, notamment celles des troisièmes années qui portaient sur les Chaporouges et les Kappas, des créatures maléfiques et redoutées par les sorciers.

En deux mois, les élèves avaient progressivement rattrapé leur retard. Leur enthousiasme et leur volonté l'avaient bien aidé. Remus s'était aussi renseigné sur son prédécesseur, Gilderoy Lockhart, un drôle de type, un brin narcissique et guère apprécié par les autres professeurs, vu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte. Il s'était mystérieusement retrouvé à Ste Mangouste.

« Son orgueil lui est sans doute monté à la tête » s'était moquée Minerva quand Remus l'avait questionné.

_ Remus ! l'appela tout à coup une voix familière alors qu'il venait d'atteindre sa classe.

Le loup-garou fit volte-face et vit Hagrid qui marchait à grands-pas dans le couloir. Il tenait un gros aquarium entre les mains dans lequel nageait une créature repoussante et grimaçante.

_ J'ai réussi à t'attraper un Strangulot. J'ai dû utiliser un filet parce que ces démons sont vraiment vicieux, mine de rien !

_ Parfait, merci Hagrid, fit Remus en ouvrant sa porte.

Il laissa passer le demi-géant et lui désigna une petite table au fond de la pièce.

_ Ici, il sera très bien.

Hagrid déposa son fardeau et le loup-garou remarqua alors le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front.

_ Que devient cette affaire avec Malfoy ? demanda Remus se souvenant du drame qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de la rentrée.

_ Tu connais Lucius, articula sombrement Hagrid, quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours, puis il a le conseil d'administration de l'école à ses bottes...Même Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire. Mon pauvre Buck, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! C'est la crème des hippogriffes.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et Remus n'insista pas, ne voulant pas remuer d'avantage le couteau dans la plaie. C'était suffisamment éprouvant pour Hagrid comme ça.

_ Bon, on se revoit au banquet Remus, lâcha le demi-géant en coupant court à la conversation. Si tu as de nouveau besoin de moi, tu sais où est ma cabane...

OoOoOoOo

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus eut l'envie soudaine de boire un thé à la menthe. Il faisait assez frais dans le château et il n'y avait rien de tel pour se réchauffer et se relaxer. Puis cela faisait partie de ses petites manies de professeur, de siroter un thé en lisant ses copies.

Albus avait ses sucettes au citron, Filius ses souries au sucre, Minerva ses tritons au gingembre, Pomona ses bâtons de réglisse, lui c'était le thé. Chacun son truc.

Au moment où Remus allait se saisir de la théière, une silhouette bien connue passa devant son bureau. Perplexe et croyant avoir mal vu, il sortit sur le pas de la porte et haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien la silhouette solitaire de Harry qui errait dans le château.

Mais que faisait-il donc tout seul ?

_ Harry ? appela-t-il.

Le garçon tressaillit et se retourna, visiblement surpris de le voir.

« _Il a le même air que James quand il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire_ » nota Remus dans sa tête.

_ Qu'est-ce vous faites-là ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

_ A Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Remus ne fut pas dupe, il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescent, et un brin de tristesse. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu accompagner ses amis. Soit la famille qui l'avait recueilli n'avait pas voulu signer son autorisation, soit on l'avait obligé à rester à Poudlard pour sa propre protection.

Si Black se trouvait dans les parages, il pouvait très bien attirer Harry et Merlin sait ce qu'il lui ferait...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser ainsi et discuter avec lui lui permettrait enfin d'en savoir plus sur le fils de son meilleur ami. L'occasion était trop bonne.

_ Entrez-donc, l'invita-t-il en souriant. Je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours.

Intrigué, Harry le suivit jusqu'à l'aquarium de l'étrange créature qui s'était apparemment lancée dans un concours de la plus affreuse grimace.

_ C'est un démon des eaux, expliqua Remus en observant le strangulot d'un air songeur.

Son prochain cours portait justement sur cette créature marine, il voulait apprendre aux élèves à s'en méfier et la façon dont on s'en débarrassait. Le lac noir en regorgeait et, une fois entre les pattes de ce démon, la noyade était assurée, il ne lâchait jamais sa proie. A moins de savoir quoi faire.

_ Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.

Harry se pencha un peu plus et le strangulot lui montra les dents et se réfugia derrière un amas d'herbes aquatiques.

_ Une tasse de thé ? proposa Remus. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

Le garçon acquiesça timidement et, tout en préparant le thé avec sa vieille bouilloire, Remus l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous en avez assez des feuilles de thé, commenta-t-il avec amusement.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? lui demanda Harry tout surpris.

« _C'est mon troisième œil qui me l'a dit...Non, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ça, pauvre garçon »_

__ _C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit, répondit Remus. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Comme le lui avait dit Minerva, Harry avait suffisamment de tracas comme ça, pour qu'en plus un professeur parano lui rabâche une mort lente et douloureuse tous les jours.

Le garçon secoua la tête et, pendant un instant, Remus crut qu'il allait lui avouer quelque chose. Tant d'émotions se reflétaient dans ses yeux, doute, inquiétude, désarroi, mais Harry se referma dans le silence, baissant la tête.

« _Que veux-tu me dire Harry ?...Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ? » _se demanda Remus en fixant l'enfant.

_ Quelque chose vous tracasse ? questionna-t-il finalement, essayant de le pousser à parler.

_ Non, répondit Harry.

Il avait détourné les yeux, préférant regarder le strangulot plutôt que son professeur si perspicace. Il avait menti sans aucun doute. Remus ouvrit la bouche mais Harry le devança.

_ Ou plutôt si, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard...

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi ? demanda Harry d'un ton sec, presque accusateur, comme s'il lui en voulait.

Remus haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à un tel ressentiment de sa part. Avait-il été vexé d'être mis à l'écart devant ses camarades ? Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir rattraper le coup.

_ Je pensais que c'était évident.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Harry de plus en plus perdu.

_ Eh bien, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de lord Voldemort.

Sa réponse interloqua Harry au plus haut point, si bien que Remus se demanda si son épouvantard était bien Voldemort...

_ Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique.

_ C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Lord Voldemort, avoua Harry, mais ensuite...je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.

Humm, voilà qui expliquait bien des choses, l'adolescent était plus effrayé par sa propre peur que par l'assassin de ses parents...Étant donné que les détraqueurs faisaient ressurgir les souvenirs les plus sombres, cela pouvait se comprendre et c'était une preuve de sagesse. Ce que Remus se hâta d'affirmer au garçon qui ne répliqua rien et but tranquillement dans sa tasse de thé.

_ Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter un épouvantard ? s'étonna Remus.

C'était la dernière chose auquel il aurait songé. Tout le monde est capable d'affronter un épouvantard, aussi difficile soit-il. Tout était une question de volonté, de concentration, comme l'avait démontré le jeune Neville, et Remus ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Harry n'en était pas dépourvue.

Harry acquiesça et tout à coup il eut l'air allégé d'un poids et d'humeur plus légère. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question sur les Détraqueurs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Severus Rogue.

Ses yeux sombres et inquisiteurs se posèrent tour à tour sur Remus et Harry, à croire qu'il pensait qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coups.

Remus avisa le gobelet de la potion Tue-loup qu'il avait à la main et le pria de le mettre sur son bureau, sans oublier de le remercier.

_ Je montrais à Harry mon strangulot, fit Remus qui sentait toujours le poids de son regard et désirait détourner son attention.

_ Fascinant, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. Un ton qui signifiait qu'il s'en moquait même royalement.

_ Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin, ajouta-t-il en rivant ses yeux dans les siens.

Un regard chargé de haine et de rancune. « Je n'ai pas oublié » semblaient-ils dire. « Je n'ai pas oublié le monstre que tu es. »

_ C'est ce que je vais faire, répliqua le loup-garou sans se départir de son calme.

_ J'en ai fait tout un chaudron, si vous en avez besoin...

Rogue avait prononcé les derniers mots avec une telle acidité que Remus se demanda quels arguments avaient pu utiliser Dumbledore pour le convaincre de lui mitonner sa potion, lui qui le haïssait tant...

Le professeur de potions le salua et, sans un sourire, sans un regard pour Harry, quitta la salle, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Intérieurement Remus soupira, en présence du garçon, il n'y avait pas eu de mots, pas d'attaques personnelles, seulement un échange courtois, mais les yeux de Rogue avaient parlé pour lui-même.

_ Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion, expliqua-t-il à Harry qui n'avait pas lâché du regard son gobelet. Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.

Et très longue à préparer. La mixture devait reposer au minimum trois jours complets pour garder une efficacité optimale.

Quand Remus renifla le contenu, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et une onde glacée le traversa quand il en but une gorgée. Bien que la potion inhalait de la fumée, elle était glaciale et il eut presque l'impression d'avoir des glaçons qui lui piquaient la langue jusque dans la trachée. Quand au goût, c'était infect, mélange de champignon, de plantes et de quelque chose d'autre que Remus ne préférait pas savoir...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que...demanda Harry sans oser aller plus loin.

Il était curieux, ce qui était normal pour un garçon de son âge, néanmoins Remus préféra en dire le moins possible pour ne pas attiser sa curiosité. Quand on était un lycanthrope depuis l'âge de cinq ans, on était en quelque sorte un expert dans l'art d'esquiver et d'éluder les questions qui pouvaient le démasquer.

Parfois cela revenait à marcher sur le fil d'un rasoir.

_ Je ne me sentais pas très bien ces temps-ci. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue...

« _Beaucoup __de chance ?..Il y a des jours où je me pose la question... » _songea-t-il ironiquement avant de poursuivre :

_ Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer.

« _Il faut quand même le reconnaître... » _pensa Remus en buvant de nouveau sa potion.

Harry se mit à lui parler de l'intérêt qu'avait Rogue pour le poste de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Il sentit que le garçon voulait lui faire passer un message, ou plutôt une mise-en garde, mais Remus connaissait déjà les ambitions de Severus pour les moins ambiguës et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, c'était trop épineux. Et l'enfant pouvait facilement s'imaginer des choses.

Avant que la curiosité d'Harry ne puisse aller trop loin, Remus le congédia avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il se consola en se disant que c'était mieux ainsi, le garçon n'était pas encore prêt à connaître la vérité, toute la vérité...

* * *

_Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre._

_La semaine prochaine prenez vos baguettes magiques car on embarque pour une chasse à l'homme !_

_Une petite review pour faire plaisir à Remus et à l'auteur ? ^^_


	7. 6 : Chasse à l'homme

_Bonjour, bonjour :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, lectures, follows et ajouts en favoris. Et un grand merci à Lyade et Estelle pour leurs encouragements (et leur patience)._

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling . Il n'y a que quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui soient à moi, dont le petit Esteban auquel je me suis attachée ^^_

_Certains passages proviennent directement du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Chasse à l'homme**

**OoOoOo**

__ _La Grande Salle est très bien décorée, complimenta Remus qui avait vu Filius Flitwick soulever les citrouilles géantes à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Pour le célèbre banquet d'Halloween, le directeur de Serdaigle s'était surpassé : des nuages de chauves souris s'amusaient à frôler les élèves, des citrouilles illuminées flottaient dans les airs et des têtes de squelettes, posées sur les tables, racontaient des histoires d'épouvantes à ceux qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

_ Oh merci ! s'exclama Flitwick qui se trouvait être son voisin de table. C'est une passion qui me vient de mon enfance. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit...

Et il se mit à lui raconter de multiples anecdotes concernant son enfance, sa jeunesse à Poudlard aux côtés de Minerva et Pomona...

_ J'ai rencontré Pomona le jour de la rentrée, on était de la même année. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser ! Elle me ramenait toujours des souris en sucre des cuisines et, au lieu d'avoir un animal de compagnie, c'était une plante vénéneuse que Pomona ramenait ! Les élèves affichaient de drôles de têtes en la voyant, c'était très amusant ! Quand à moi, j'étais le petit farceur de l'école, personne ne savait qui c'était.

…Sa carrière en tant que duelliste accompli avant de devenir professeur de sortilèges.

_ Je me souviens d'un sorcier qui m'avait défié et qui faisait trois fois ma taille. Il s'est retrouvé en un rien de temps accroché à un arbre !

Filius Flitwick secoua la tête.

_ On sous-estime souvent les gens qui sont de petite taille, voyez-vous. Alors que ce n'est pas la taille qui fait le sorcier. Entendre tous ces préjugés, c'en est affligeant parfois...Ceci dit, ça a son utilité, comme vous avez pu le constater.

_ En effet, approuva Remus en souriant.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Hermione et Ron approcher de la table des Gryffondors, les bras chargés de friandises pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry.

Sa mine réjouit le fit sourire et le ramena plusieurs années en arrière. Sirius, James et Peter aussi lui ramenaient toujours des bonbons, de la bierraubeurre et du chocolat venant de Prè-au-lard. Avec la pleine-lune, Remus était souvent trop fatigué pour se promener dans le petit village et demeurait cloîtré à l'infirmerie. Alors la nuit, avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, tous les trois venaient lui tenir compagnie. C'était le bon vieux temps.

OoOoOoOo

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes se lancèrent dans un concours de voltige sous les cris et les acclamations des élèves, et les têtes de squelettes se mirent à chanter des chansons paillardes provoquant une exclamation choquée de la part de Minerva McGonagall.

_ Oh Albus, je ne pense pas que cela soit très raisonnable !

_ Vraiment ? lança Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs. Personnellement, je trouve cela très drôle.

Une fois les élèves sortis, Remus demeura un bon moment avec Flitwick d'humeur très bavard. Quand il se décida enfin à sortir de table, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

_ Professeur Dumbledore ! cria un élève de Gryffondor en courant droit vers eux. Professeur Dumbledore, vite !

Les sourcils froncés, Albus repoussa vivement sa chaise et rejoignit l'élève paniqué sans perdre de temps.

_ Que se passe-t-il William ? demanda-t-il en gardant son sang-froid.

_ C'est...pfff...le portrait...pff...de la Grosse Dame, fit le garçon en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quelqu'un l'a lacéré !

_ Merlin tout puissant ! Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ! s'écria Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë pendant que Dumbledore accourait vers la tour de Gryffondor suivi de près par Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et Remus.

Une foule d'élèves s'étaient regroupés autour du célèbre tableau qui gardait les quartiers des Gryffondor. Remus réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci examinait de son regard perçant les lambeaux de peinture qui pendaient lamentablement.

La personne qui avait commis ce carnage, s'était acharnée avec une telle violence que la peinture était désormais méconnaissable. Tout près de lui, Remus entendit McGonagall hoqueter d'horreur. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour sa maison et voir qu'on avait saccagé ainsi le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée lui faisait certainement un choc.

_ Il faut absolument la retrouver, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux, la mine sombre. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

_ Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez, fit tout à coup une voix moqueuse qui appartenait à Peeves.

Celui-ci profitait de l'attention général en se lançant dans des cabrioles et en tirant la langue aux élèves qui le montraient du doigt.

_ Que veux-tu dire Peeves ? questionna Dumbledore, habitué aux pitreries de l'esprit farceur.

Avec lui, mieux valait ne pas le bousculer ou s'énerver, Peeves était en effet réputé pour sa susceptibilité et son mauvais caractère. Il suffisait d'une remarque pour qu'il s'enferme dans un silence boudeur.

_ Elle a honte, monsieur le Directeur, répondit Peeves d'un ton doucereux. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vu courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps. La pauvre...ajouta-t-il avec un sourire joyeux qui démentait ses propos.

_ Elle a dit qui a fait ça ?

Le sourire de Peeves s'élargit, il attendit quelques secondes, ravi d'avoir autant de regards focalisés sur lui. Il avait toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention, et répondit avec délectation :

_ Oh oui monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

A nouveau l'esprit frappeur fit une cabriole pendant que l'assistance retenait son souffle et que le cœur de Remus se serrait à la pensée que ce soit...

_ Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

A ces mots, des cris et des exclamations horrifiées s'échappèrent des élèves, Remus, les yeux toujours fixés sur la toile déchirée, sentit son cœur se glacer et inconsciemment ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette.

Il chercha du regard Harry et, quand il aperçut sa tignasse en bataille au dessus des autres, Remus soupira, soulagé que l'enfant soit ici et non pas quelque part dans le château.

« _Black est ici...ici...ici à Poudlard. Non, ce n'est pas possible. » _clamaient ces mots encore et encore dans son esprit. Il devait le protéger, il avait trop perdu pour se permettre de perdre Harry.

Avec sang-froid, Dumbledore prit aussitôt les directives, il envoya les élèves de Gryffondor dormir dans la Grande-Salle sous la bonne garde des préfets-en-chef, rassembla les élèves des autres maisons qui dormiraient avec les Gryffondor et demanda à tous les professeurs de se séparer et de fouiller le château.

Severus Rogue se chargea de descendre aux cachots, Rolanda Bibine fouilla les cuisines, Pomona Chourave les serres des cours de botaniques et Minerva McGonagall la bibliothèque et la réserve. Quand à Remus, il avait quelques idées où il devrait aller. En tant qu'ancien Maraudeur et créateur de la carte du Maraudeur, n'était-il pas censé connaître tous les secrets du château ?...

OoOoOoOo

Armé de sa baguette magique, Remus patrouillait dans les étages supérieurs, attentif au moindre son, au moindre bruit, même une respiration, susceptible de trahir la présence de Black. La clarté de la lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres, une lueur suffisante pour qu'il puisse y distinguer une ombre fugitive.

Il ignorait toujours comment il réagirait en se retrouvant face à face avec son ancien ami. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix du loup murmurer dans son esprit « _Et quand tu te retrouveras en face de lui, que feras-tu ?...Que feras-tu ?...Le tueras-tu ? »_

_ Je ne sais pas, chuchota Remus dans le silence de la nuit. Je ne sais pas.

« _Il vous __a __trahi...venge-toi...venge-les, Lunard. » _

Remus secoua la tête, chassant cette voix qui sortait du plus sombre de lui-même, du plus sombre de la bête qui se réveillait chaque mois. Le loup, sa faiblesse.

Même s'il s'était toujours refusé à employer la violence, il n'y avait plus de place pour le pardon, presque pas pour la pitié. Seule une colère glacée gouvernait son cœur et le loup-garou avait peur. Non pas de l'ombre de Black mais de lui-même...de ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'avait pas été encore fouillée et offrait une vue idéale sur le parc de Poudlard. Deux bonnes raisons qui poussèrent Remus à aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Un vent glaciale l'accueillit en arrivant au sommet. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici. Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé. Les miroirs, les sphères, les instruments de mesure, le télescope avec lequel Sirius voulait leur montrer son étoile dont il était si fier.

« J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange que ma mère m'ait donné le prénom d'une étoile, c'est un prénom si lumineux quand on s'appelle Black » leur disait-il à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre en haut de la tour .

Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus la moindre lumière chez Sirius. Son nom avait tout absorbé...

_ Comme pour le reste de sa famille, souffla Remus pour lui-même tout en observant le parc de Poudlard. Lui qui répétait avec force qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de leur ressembler, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

En contre-bas, la cabane d'Hagrid éclairait partiellement la nature environnante. Elle se trouvait juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Black s'était-il dissimulé dans les ombres des arbres ? Lui qui aimait les ténèbres, cela lui irait bien.

Une chouette fonça brusquement vers lui, lui frôlant les cheveux. Ce qui lui donna l''idée d'aller inspecter la volière. Elle se trouvait dans la tour Ouest. La tour d'astronomie n'ayant rien donné, autant fouiller partout.

Sans s'attarder davantage, Remus descendit l'escalier et prit le chemin qui conduisait à la volière. Au moment où il arrivait en haut de la tour, un bruit lui parvint, léger, discret, des bruits de pas...

Il fronça les sourcils et serra sa baguette en tentant de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas alerter l'intrus.

Une forte odeur de fiente d'oiseau le prit au nez quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes étaient perchés un peu partout au milieu de la paille et des plumes. Certains dormaient, d'autres l'observaient avec irritation, n'appréciant guère que l'on vienne les déranger.

Et au milieu de la pièce, Remus distingua une silhouette assez petite qui se découpait dans l'obscurité et se tenait dos à lui.

_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupte en pointant sa baguette.

La silhouette sursauta et se retourna, lui présentant son visage. Remus haussa les sourcils.

_ Esteban !

Pris sur le fait et de surcroît par un professeur, le jeune garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, mal à l'aise.

_ Esteban, reprit Remus d'un ton plus sévère. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je ne faisais rien de mal professeur Lupin, j'envoyais simplement une lettre à ma mère, souffla l'enfant, l'air penaud. Si je ne le fais pas au moins une fois par semaine, elle s'inquiète, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Je suis son seul enfant alors elle s'inquiète tout le temps...

_ Je peux comprendre, fit son professeur en se radoucissant, mais n'est-ce pas un tard pour envoyer du courrier ?

Esteban lui lança un regard contrit et avoua :

_ Si, mais j'aime bien me promener dans le château quand il fait nuit. C'est différent, plus silencieux, plus mystérieux. C'est plus fort que moi.

Remus soupira, dans le fond il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, n'avait-il pas été jeune lui aussi ? Il avait fait tellement de promenades nocturnes à son âge.

Cependant, ce soir, le contexte était totalement différent. Un assassin se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il était hors de question, cela allait de soi, de laisser un élève dans cet endroit, une minute de plus.

_ Venez, intima-t-il en le prenant pas l'épaule, il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux.

Esteban se laissa faire et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus attendit qu'il soit sorti de la volière avant de lui répondre.

_ Sirius Black est entré dans le château et on ignore où il se trouve...Tous les élèves doivent se rendre dans la Grande-salle, je vais vous y conduire de ce pas.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et peut-être d'effroi, et dévala les escaliers à la suite de son professeur.

_ Mais comment il a fait pour rentrer ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lança Remus.

En réalité, il en avait quelques unes. Il songeait notamment à la forme animagus de Black qui aurait pu l'aider à rentrer mais avec les Détraqueurs qui rodaient autour de l'entrée, c'était pratiquement impossible...

Non, il avait dû trouver d'autres moyens. A lui de trouver lesquels.

_ Ma mère m'a dit que Black avait sûrement utilisé la magie noire pour s'évader d'Azkaban, peut-être qu'il s'en est servi pour entrer ici aussi, non ?

_ Oui, peut-être. Tout est possible.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un serrement au cœur. La magie noire, ce en quoi Sirius s'était battu durant sa jeunesse, c'était sa bataille. Il lui avait craché dessus et la méprisait sous toutes ses formes. Elle représentait les siens, les Black, ceux qui l'avait renié à l'âge de ses seize ans.

Et Remus n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il en ait fait l'usage. Mais après tout, Black ne s'en était-il pas déjà servi en tuant plusieurs Moldus ?

OoOoOoOo

Le jeune Serdaigle emmené dans la Grande-salle, Remus poursuivit ses recherches. Il avait la ferme intention d'examiner tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait, même si cela devait lui prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Sept passages existaient, quatre que Black pourrait avoir emprunté. Un passage était impraticable, des éboulements avaient en effet eu lieu à son époque, bouchant totalement le chemin. Un autre, celui de la sorcière borgne, ne pouvait être ouvert que grâce à une baguette magique. Et le dernier aboutissait à la Cabane Hurlante. Les ouvertures étant condamnées, y accéder à partir de Pré-au-lard était impossible.

Des heures durant, Remus fouilla, scruta méthodiquement les quatre passages restants mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Black, aucune empreinte de pas, rien qui laissait prévoir que le fugitif était entré par là. Aussi, il en conclut finalement que Black s'était, à l'évidence, introduit dans le château à l'aide de magie noire. Ayant eu pour maître, Lord, Voldemort, celui-ci lui aura appris des sortilèges extrêmement complexes et méconnus de Remus. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il n'en voyait aucune.

Une silhouette aux contours flous et argentés se dirigea vers lui en flottant. C'était Nick Quasi- Sans-Tête, le fantôme des Gryffondor.

_ Alors ? s'enquit-il auprès de Remus. Vos recherches n'ont rien donné ?

_ Rien de rien, répondit le loup-garou en époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

Les passages secrets en étaient remplis.

_ J'ai fouillé la volière, la tour d'astronomie et les passages secrets. Aucune trace de Black, à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé.

_ Très bien, soupira le fantôme, je vais en informer les autres professeurs. Mais à mon humble avis, Black ne se trouve plus dans le château depuis un petit bout de temps.

_ Pourtant il doit forcément se cacher quelque part, je refuse de croire qu'il abandonne comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner, fit Remus d'un air songeur. Reste à savoir où ...

Nick hocha la tête et lui conseilla d'aller dormir.

_ Il est très tard maintenant, les directeurs des maisons s'occupent de surveiller les élèves, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous avez une tête à faire peur à un fantôme.

Cette nuit là, Remus tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de dormir. L'ombre de Sirius munie d'un poignard ensanglanté ne cessait de hanter ses pensées jusque dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. __J'espère que vous aimez toujours ^^_

_La semaine prochaine: Pleine-lune et solitude._


	8. 7 : Pleine-lune et solitude

_Bonjour, bonjour :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! (et merci à toi Lalisa, ça m'a fait super plaisir !)  
_

_Voici un de mes chapitres préférés, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si le passage dans la Cabane hurlante n'était pas toujours très évident ^^_

_Je l'ai posté plus tôt, vu que je ne suis pas là demain._

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling . Il n'y a que quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui soient à moi, dont le petit Esteban auquel je me suis attachée ^^_

_Certains passages proviennent du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban » et je me suis aussi souvent aidée du livre "Les animaux fantastiques" pour les cours de Remus.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pleine-lune et solitude**

**OoOoOo**

Une semaine après l'agression de Black sur le portrait de la grosse dame, les recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné. Le fugitif demeurait introuvable, personne ne comprenait comment il avait pu pénétrer dans Poudlard et les hypothèses les plus farfelues circulaient à ce sujet. Des élèves laissaient entendre que Black pouvait se rendre invisible, voire traverser les murs. La dernière en date étant qu'il s'était transformé en arbuste !

Par ordre de Dumbledore, le jeune Potter avait été placé sous la surveillance étroite des professeurs. A aucun moment il ne devait rester seul, y compris pour aller en cours. Remus se faisait un plaisir de l'accompagner, bien qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas le faire durant les prochains jours.

La pleine-lune était pour ce soir et il avait tenu tant bien que mal à assurer ses cours jusqu'au bout, même si la fatigue se faisait sentir, même si les élèves étaient surexcités à la perspective du premier match de l'année qui opposerait les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle. Remus regrettait de ne pouvoir y assister, lui qui appréciait admirer les joueurs voler. Et il était curieux de voir comment Harry se débrouillait. Minerva lui avait dit avec une pointe de fierté que le garçon n'était pas mauvais du tout. Ce qui, en langage McGonallien, signifiait que Harry était doué. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait accordé la permission d'aller à ses séances d'entraînement, malgré le danger, sous la vigilance de Mme Bibine.

_ Monsieur Lupin ! Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Ashley, une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Vous êtes tout pâle, on dirait que vous allez tomber dans les pommes !

_ Oui, oui, merci Asley, fit Remus en souriant doucement. C'est juste un petit coup de froid.

En plus de la fatigue, ses mains tremblaient et une sensation désagréable le picotait au bout des doigts. Son corps réagissait souvent d'une drôle de façon quelques heures avant que la lune ne soit pleine. Cela allait des chatouillis, au picotements jusqu'aux douleurs aléatoires.

_ Il ne faudrait pas que vous ratiez la victoire de Cédric, notre capitaine bien aimé ! plaisanta Steven en lançant un regard moqueur en direction d'un garçon bien bâti, au visage séduisant et rougissant sous les sifflets et les applaudissements.

_ Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor sont déjà sous le charme, ça va nous donner un bon avantage ...

_ Ouais mais n'oubliez pas que Harry Potter est leur attrapeur ! s'exclama une fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui était assise au premier rang.

_ Et alors ? On en fera qu'une bouchée !

Sentant que son cours allait lui échapper, Remus se racla la gorge et ramena ainsi l'attention de ses élèves qui en avaient quelque peu oubliés où ils étaient.

_ Bien, poursuivit-il, comme je le disais, l'Occamy est une créature dotée de plumes, d'ailes et d'un corps serpentin, il peut atteindre une longueur de quatre mètres cinquante...

OoOoOoOo

Vers vingt-heures du soir, Remus traversa le parc silencieux de Poudlard, les bras croisés autour de sa cape pour se réchauffer. Un vent glacial s'était levé et le frigorifiait jusqu'aux os. Il eut une petite pensée pour les joueurs de Quidditch, et surtout pour Harry, avec un temps pareil, il serait mis à rude épreuve.

Loin au dessus des collines des Highlands, la lune s'élevait et l'observait de son œil bleuté. Remus l'observa à son tour et hâta le pas, pressé de rejoindre la Cabane hurlante, seul lieu où il pourrait se transformer en toute sécurité et sans blesser personne. Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe, passant devant la cabane en bois de Hagrid où il l'entendit chanter à tue-tête, et le menèrent droit jusqu'à un arbre solitaire au tronc épais, noueux et bien plus haut que les autres.

A l'approche de Remus, il agita ses branches de façon menaçante. C'était un Saule Cogneur, un arbre gardien qui dissimulait le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante. Sa fonction était de repousser et d'éloigner tout intrus un peu trop curieux. Pomona Chourave, qui avait le don de parler aux plantes, était la seule à pouvoir s'en occuper sans subir de dommage.

Avisant un morceau de bois suffisamment long, Remus s'en saisit et appuya sur le nœud de la racine, au pied du tronc. Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa. Sans attendre, le loup-garou dégagea le feuillage et les racines et disparut à travers le trou caché derrière.

Il atterrit dans un boyau humide, long et étroit et Remus dut courber le dos pour avancer sans se cogner la tête.

Quelle sensation étrange que de se retrouver ici. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir les présences de James, Peter et Sirius derrière lui, de sentir leur souffle sur sa nuque ( mais ce n'était que le vent) et de ne plus être un adulte mais un adolescent, l'adolescent qu'il avait été autrefois.

Le tunnel décrivit une courbe et déboucha sur une porte en bois poussiéreuse, couverte de moisissure. Remus ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur avec une pointe d'appréhension. Les fenêtres étant obstruées, la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Du bout des lèvres, le loup-garou incanta un « lumos » et un halo de lumière embrasa sa baguette, illuminant une large pièce où régnait un désordre indescriptible. Un désordre causé par le loup déchaîné et affamé.

Remus sentit ses yeux le picoter quand il redécouvrit ces lieux imprégnés de sa mémoire. Il n'était pas un homme à pleurer, ni même à montrer une quelconque émotion, mais en en voyant sur le sol les paquets de bonbons que Sirius lui donnaient le lendemain de ses transformations, le vif d'or de James qui avait perdu son éclat et les dessins de Peter toujours accrochés au mur, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

James Potter avait toujours adoré collectionner les vif d'or, leur dortoir en était rempli, et quand Sirius était sous sa forme de chien, il se faisait un malin plaisir à courir après. Peter, lui, restait un peu à l'écart et s'exercer à dessiner ses amis. Au début, son trait était assez maladroit puis en gagnant de l'assurance il s'était fait plus précis. Comme la cabane hurlante était un endroit triste et sinistre à mourir, Peter s'était mis en tête de la décorer.

Ce lieu c'était un peu leur quartier général, leur quartier secret où un lien fort, supposé indestructible, s'était créé entre quatre jeunes garçons. Il y avait celui qui criait à la liberté, celui qui se perdait dans l'amour, celui qui rêvait à l'amitié et celui qui désirait être protégé.

A présent, le temps était passé, il n'y avait plus que des objets empoussiérés, des fragments de souvenirs et beaucoup d'amertume...

OoOoOoOo

En attendant que la pleine-lune ne fasse son œuvre, ce qui ne saurait tarder, Remus retira ses vêtements et ses chaussures pour éviter qu'ils ne soient déchirés et s'assit dans un fauteuil troué, déchiré de part en part. Ses pensées dérivèrent petit à petit vers le jour où ses amis avaient découvert la vérité.

Au cours de leur deuxième année, ses trois amis étaient venus s'asseoir sur son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. A leur regard, empreint de gravité avec un zeste de gêne, Remus avait compris que la vérité était toute proche. Son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu la chamade que ce jour là.

_ Bon Remus, s'était lancé James en repositionnant ses lunettes.

Il faisait toujours ça avant d'entamer une conversation sérieuse. C'était son tic en quelque sorte.

_ Tous les mois tu nous dit que ta mère est malade...

_ Mais nous ce que l'on voit, c'est ton visage pâle, tes cernes sous les yeux, les cicatrices que tu nous caches, avait poursuivi Sirius du haut de ses douze ans.

_ Sans oublier les hurlements que tu pousses la nuit, avait fait Peter en mettant son grain de sel. J'ai failli en tomber du lit hier soir !

La voix de James était devenue plus douce :

_ C'est toi qui est malade pas vrai ?

_...

_ Remus ?

_ Oui, avait-il chuchoté en n'osant pas pas les regarder. Il voulait tellement être ailleurs, se changer en oiseau et ne plus revenir à Poudlard.

_ Dit-nous ce qu'il se passe, on est tes amis ou pas ? s'était agacé Sirius.

Le tact et la patience n'avaient jamais été son fort...

_ Allez, Remus, cela ne peut pas être pire que Sirius. Regarde-le avec sa connerie incurable !

_ Hey ! s'était exclamé Sirius en donnant une tape sur la tête de James.

Ensuite ses trois amis l'avaient fixé avec une telle intensité que Remus avait lâché ces mots, dans un soupire, comme une libération : :

_ Je suis un loup-garou...

Peter avait ouvert la bouche, James écarquillé les yeux, Sirius n'avait rien dit, puis...

_ Wow, c'est cool !

La discussion avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Avides de curiosité, ses amis l'avaient bombardé de questions, grimaçant avec lui quand Remus avait mentionné son enfance, révoltés à l'idée qu'on le considérait comme un monstre.

Quand les rayons de l'aube avaient embrasé leur chambre, les quatre enfants s'étaient endormis les uns contre les autres. L'un d'entre eux souriait avec sérénité...

Le cœur de Remus se fit à battre de plus en plus vite, le ramenant brutalement dans la Cabane hurlante.

Quand son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait ainsi, prenant le rythme d'un tambour, c'est que sa transformation commençait. Une douleur aiguë se propagea dans ses bras, ses jambes, tel un feu en fusion qui consumait tout sur son passage.

Ses mains, ses pieds se couvrirent de griffes, son corps s'allongea, se contorsionna, le faisant hurler de douleur.

L'instant d'après son esprit sombra dans l'inconscience laissant la place à celui du loup.

OoOoOoOo

Dans le ciel baigné d'obscurité, la lune observait un grand loup gris au museau allongé et au corps usé, seul témoin de sa solitude et de sa souffrance.

Dans le petit village de Pré-au-lard, les habitants se réfugiaient dans leur lit, tétanisés par ces hurlements de colère qui déchiraient la nuit...

OoOoOoOo

Au lever du soleil, Remus s'accorda quelques minutes pour laisser à son esprit le temps de retrouver sa clarté et à son corps, sa souplesse et sa vigueur.

A chaque réveil, c'était souvent pareil : les muscles les plus sollicités par la métamorphose étaient généralement courbaturés et ses cordes vocales, rougies et irritées, le brûlaient, car un être humain, même en étant lycanthrope, n'est pas habitué à hurler autant. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être aphone et une semaine avait été nécessaire pour qu'il retrouve sa voix. Heureusement ce matin là, ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ailleurs, il souffrait moins que les métamorphoses précédentes, certes ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais sa peau ne le brûlait pas.

En examinant son corps, Remus fut soulagé de constater que sa peau n'était pas plus abîmée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne s'était donc pas infligé d'autres morsures. La potion Tue-loup y était certainement pour quelque chose. Grâce à elle le loup demeurait inoffensif et ne cherchait pas à mordre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, y compris lui-même.

Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de ses vêtements et, une fois habillé, Remus soupira de bien être en sentant leur contact doux et chaud sur sa peau glacée. A son poignet, sa montre indiquait six du matin, les élèves étaient encore tous dans leur lit, il vérifia donc qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans la Cabane hurlante avant de rejoindre le chemin du tunnel et de se hisser hors du trou.

Son esprit était encore trop embrouillé pour remarquer que le Saule Cogneur ne bougeait plus et qu'une silhouette se tenait juste devant, manifestement en train de l'attendre.

_ Bonjour Remus, l'accueillit la silhouette en s'approchant vers lui.

_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-il dans un mouvement de recul.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent vite leurs réflexes et s'emparèrent de sa baguette.

_ Cela fait dix minutes que je vous attends ! Heureusement que Dumbledore m'a prévenu, vous n'êtes même pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie ! lui reprocha la voix.

Elle avait une intonation si particulière que Remus la reconnut sur le champs, elle appartenait à Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Il en fut si stupéfait qu'il bafouilla :

_ Je...je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

_ Me déranger ? M'avez-vous dérangé quand je me suis occupée de vous pendant sept ans ? continua de maugréer l'infirmière. Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin de soins sur le champs, Monsieur Lupin !

D'autorité, elle entoura ses épaules d'une couverture chaude qu'elle avait apportée spécialement pour lui. Remus ne répliqua rien, sachant très bien qu'il était difficile, voire impossible, de s'opposer aux décisions de Poppy Pomfreh. Dumbledore en personne s'y était cassé les dents...

Sans dire un mot, tous deux franchirent le hall de Poudlard et se rendirent au premier étage de Poudlard où siégeait l'infirmerie.

_ Asseyez-vous et enlevez vos vêtements, que je puisse vous examiner, lui intima l'infirmière en désignant d'un geste un lit bordé de draps en lin blanc et protégé par un paravent.

Remus obtempéra et la laissa prendre son pouls, examiner ses pupilles, son torse et ses jambes.

_ Humm, bon le pouls est un peu rapide et votre corps a besoin d'être au repos au moins trois- quatre jours pour récupérer, fit-elle en s'éloignant dans son office.

Remus l'entendit farfouiller à l'intérieur et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un onguent, un sirop et une potion.

_ Tenez, buvez-en deux gorgées, conseilla Pomfresh en lui tendant le sirop.

Elle le badigeonna ensuite de crème de la tête aux pieds. Une crème qui embaumait la lavande réputée pour ses vertus relaxantes et cicatrisantes. Pour en avoir été badigeonné pendant des années, Remus connaissait son odeur par cœur. Cela avait fini par l'écœurer à force.

Pomfresh l'examina une dernière fois et lui dit d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques, celui qu'elle utilisait aussi bien pour les enfants que pour les adultes.

_ Vous prendrez ce sirop deux fois par jours, mettez-vous de la pommade matin et soir et buvez cette potion revigorante avant chaque repas. Et surtout reposez-vous ! Je vous aurez bien gardé ici, mais Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous étiez raisonnable et que vous suivriez votre traitement.

_ Je le suivrais à la lettre, assura Remus en esquissant un sourire.

Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules et, après avoir écouté d'une oreille les dernières revendications de Pomfresh qui ne semblait pas vouloir le libérer, monta à son appartement et eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre son lit avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^_

_La semaine prochaine "Cauchemars" _

_A samedi donc ! _


	9. 8: Cauchemar

_Bonjour, bonjour ! :)_

_Merci pour vos lectures, reviews et encouragements et merci à Lyade et Estelle pour leur relecture._

_Disclaimer : L'univers magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling . Il n'y a que quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui soient à moi ^^_

_Certains passages proviennent du livre « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar**

**OoOoOo**

Remus courrait, courrait dans un paysage aux formes sombres et indistinctes. Des arbres massifs, à la hauteur vertigineuse, masquaient la clarté du ciel et tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui.

Pas un bruit, pas un son ne venait troubler le silence pesant de la forêt.

Devant lui une ombre s'enfonçait dans le feuillage fourni et épais et il savait qu'il devait la rattraper avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse à son tour, alors Remus reprit sa course de plus bel.

De temps en temps un ricanement se faisait entendre, le narguant, le provoquant, dans une résonance incessante, et cela le rendait que plus furieux encore. Car ce rire, il l'aurait reconnu entre tous, c'était le rire de Sirius.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! cria Remus avec rage. Vient ici et bats-toi, bats-toi Black, espèce de lâche !

Personne ne lui répondit, à part ce rire ironique et incontrôlable qui se répercutait en écho parmi les arbres, absorbant tout sur son passage. Cela ne troubla pas le loup-garou le moins du monde qui hurla :

_ Sirius Black !

L'ombre s'arrêta alors et fit volte-face. Deux prunelles d'acier scintillèrent dans la nuit et le clouèrent sur place.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire, hein Lunard ! se moqua une voix surgie de nulle part. Me tuer ? Eh bien vas-y, tue-moi ! Tue-moi si tu l'oses !

Elle ricana.

_ Mais ça fait douze ans, douze ans que je suis mort !

Avec toujours autant de colère entremêlée de désarroi, Remus se lança à sa poursuite. Sentant que le fugitif perdait de la vitesse, il accéléra et, au moment où sa main allait enfin l'attraper, l'ombre de Sirius s'évapora en une fumée noire.

Puis le paysage s'évanouit à son tour, les arbres se muèrent en barreaux d'acier, le ciel se fit écrasant, les couleurs devinrent plus pâles, malades, sans vie, le gris dominant largement les autres nuances, un gris couleur de mort.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de savoir où il était, il le savait déjà. Il se trouvait dans un lieu où la Mort règne en maître, où le désespoir n'a pas de fin et où la vie n'a pas de prise. La prison d'Azkaban.

Devant lui, cloîtré dans une cellule, un homme, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Son corps secoué de soubresauts se balançait, se balançait au rythme d'une sinistre mélopée que le prisonnier murmurait « C'est ma faute...ma faute...ma faute...ma faute.»

_ Sirius, souffla Remus désemparé par cette vision de cauchemar.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas, perdu dans sa propre folie, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Remus recula d'un pas « C'est ma faute...ma faute... » de deux pas « Ma faute...ma faute...Remus... ».

Entendant son nom, Remus s'arrêta. Le prisonnier darda sur lui ses yeux d'acier et d'une voix brisée murmura « Méfie-toi, Remus, méfie-toi... »

_ Méfie-toi de quoi ?

_ Du rat, Remus ! hurla brusquement Sirius. Méfie-toi du rat !

Avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le paysage se métamorphosa à nouveau, laissant place à un décor familier : Poudlard.

Sans savoir où aller, Remus s'engagea dans un couloir sur sa droite, puis plus loin un autre et encore un autre durant ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. L'école semblait être devenue un labyrinthe de couloirs interminables sans aucun moyen de sortie.

_ Monsieur Lupin ! l'appela une voix derrière lui.

Remus se retourna et se retrouva face à Sibylle Trelawney. Ses grands yeux hagards semblaient le fixer sans le voir.

_ Voulez-vous regarder dans ma boule de cristal, Monsieur Lupin ?

_ Non, merci Sibylle, fit Remus en s'éloignant.

L'idée de se faire lire l'avenir par cette folle-dingue ne l'emballait pas vraiment.

_ Dans ce cas, laissez-moi regarder pour vous, fit Trelawney en s'élançant à sa suite. Oh c'est terrible ! Le sinistros ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix de démente. Le sinistros est sur vous, Monsieur Lupin, je le vois !...Monsieur Lupin !

_ Laissez-moi tranquille !

_ Monsieur Lupin, réveillez-vous !

_ Laissez-moi !

_ Réveillez-vous !

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, le front perlé de sueur. Deux grands yeux le regardaient avec inquiétude et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas glisser du lit.

_ Touty est navrée monsieur, gémit une étrange créature à la peau verdâtre, aux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris et qui portait, comme tablier, une serviette étonnement propre, presque blanche. Mais Touty a eu peur en voyant Monsieur Lupin crier et s'agiter alors elle a préféré le réveiller.

_ Tu as bien fait, Touty, fit Remus en passant une main sur son visage.

Son esprit était encore confus. Des flashs de son rêve lui revenaient sans cesse et les paroles de Sirius résonnaient dans son esprit comme si tout cela avait été réel. « Méfie-toi du rat...du rat... » Merlin qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

_ Tu es un elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu travailles dans les cuisines ? demanda Remus à la créature tout en se forçant à garder contact avec le réel.

« Mais ça fait douze ans... »

_ Oui monsieur, Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous apporter votre repas pour ce midi et...

« Douze ans que je suis mort...mort...mort. »

_ Monsieur, tout va bien ? questionna Touty que la mine sombre et perplexe de Remus inquiétait.

_ Humm, euh oui, oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondit celui-ci en la rassurant d'un faible sourire. Excuse-moi Touty, ajouta-t-il en écartant ses draps et en sortant du lit. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu...

__ _Mais monsieur Lupin, votre repas va refroidir ! s'écria l'elfe avec consternation tandis que Remus gagnait sa salle de bain.

_ Je n'en ai pour quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas.

Se penchant sur le lavabo, Remus fit couler l'eau froide à flot et s'en aspergea abondamment le visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve. Rien de ce qu'il contenait n'était réel...Black était coupable de tous ces crimes, il n'y avait donc aucune raison à ce qu'il le mette en garde.

_ Méfie-toi du rat, mais quel rat ? fit-il en dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir comme s'il allait lui répondre. Peter ? Peter est mort ! Tu l'as lâchement assassiné et une dizaine de moldus par la même occasion ! s'exclama Remus avec colère.

C'était un des effets de la pleine-lune d'agir sur son humeur. Dans des cas assez rares, Remus devenait irascible, plus sensible qu'à la normal et, avec tous ces événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il était en colère. En colère contre Black, contre lui-même et contre ce fichu cauchemar qui le taraudait.

La respiration haletante, il continua à s'asperger d'eau glacée et finit progressivement par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. En dépit des cernes noires qui se formaient sous ses yeux, les traits de son visage étaient à présent plus détendus.

_ Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, se répéta calmement Remus.

_ Monsieur Lupin, l'appela Touty de plus en plus inquiète, s'il vous plaît venez manger ! Madame Pomfresh ne sera pas contente si Monsieur Lupin ne prend pas son repas.

_ J'arrive, lança Remus en s'essuyant vigoureusement le visage.

Il aurait bien voulu en faire autant avec son cauchemar et qu'ainsi, il ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

OoOoOoO

_ Monsieur Lupin va mieux ? s'enquit Touty qui s'affairait à nettoyer le sol avec énergie.

_ Oui merci, répondit le loup-garou en s'asseyant à table. Tu peux m'appeler Remus, tu sais.

_ Comme monsieur Remus voudra, répondit l'elfe en frottant de plus bel. Touty vous a servi votre viande, monsieur. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui l'a recommandé pour votre santé.

Remus approuva de la tête, il savait que la viande était recommandée pour les loups-garous qui avaient souvent des carences en fer après leur nuit de pleine-lune, et la viande saignante en était particulièrement riche.

Il s'attaqua à son steak avec appétit tout en regardant Touty dont le comportement l'intriguait de plus en plus. Après avoir nettoyé plus de dix minutes le sol qui, pourtant, était loin d'être sale, l'elfe de maison astiquait à présent un meuble qui était aussi brillant qu'un gallion neuf.

_ Touty, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter maintenant. Ce meuble est très propre, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

_ Oh non, monsieur, non. Il y a plein de poussières, plein de poussières, marmonna l'elfe en frottant avec une force décuplée.

_ Touty, je t'assure que...

_ Fichues poussières ! Il y en a partout !

_ Touty...

_ Partout, partout, partout, répéta Touty qui se releva et s'empressa d'aller épousseter les vêtements du lycanthrope avec le même acharnement.

Remus, qui n'avait jamais vu d'elfe aussi maniaque, haussa les sourcils. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la serviette de Touty était aussi propre...

A de nombreuses reprises, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison mais l'elfe fit la sourde oreille et s'en alla récurer la salle de bain.

_ Touty aime la propreté, lui expliqua-t-elle en passant l'éponge sur le pommeau de la douche. Touty se lave dix fois les oreilles par jour et douze fois sa serviette. Les autres elfes de maison se moquent d'elle mais Touty s'en fiche.

En entendant qu'elle ait fini, Remus en profita pour finir de corriger la pile de devoir des Gryffondor de cinquième année et des Serdaigle de deuxième année. Il se sentait encore faible, mais le fait d'avoir pris la potion revigorante de Pomfresh, de manger un bon steak ainsi qu'un carré de chocolat l'avait quelque peu requinqué.

Le sujet des Gryffondor portait sur les Détraqueurs, un sujet particulièrement utile par les temps qui courraient. Les élèves avaient suivi avec assiduité le cours, y compris le duo infernal Weasley.

Malgré ce qu'en pensait Minerva, dont les yeux étincelaient de colère à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, Remus n'avaient jamais eu de souci avec eux. Certes, Fred et George pouvaient se montraient insolents voire farceurs, mais ils n'étaient pas méchants.

Et puis, Remus ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il admirait leur imagination débordante et leur humour pétillant avait le mérite d'animer et de pimenter un peu ses cours.

Il était justement en train de corriger la copie de Fred Weasley et se retint de rire en lisant la réponse à la question : « Comment les Détraqueurs tuent-ils leur victime », le jeune Weasley avait répondu « En mettant la langue quand ils embrassent, bien sûr ! ».

Remus secoua la tête et lui accorda quand même un point pour l'originalité de la réponse.

Vinrent les copies des Serdaigle où les réponses extravagantes de la petite Lovegood l'amusèrent tout le long de sa correction. Il en corrigea une petite quinzaine avant de s'allonger et de se reposer.

Le soir, Touty vint lui apporter son repas et (re)nettoya sans relâche la table, la vaisselle et tout meuble, vêtement, chaussure, tissu, susceptible d'être taché...

Remus n'avait jamais eu un appartement aussi propre de sa vie !

OoOoOo

Les heures s'écoulaient tranquillement pour Remus, sans que rien ne vienne troubler son repos, pas même un nouveau cauchemar. Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir, jour du match de Quidditch, que quelque chose se produisit.

_ Oh la la monsieur si vous saviez ! s'exclama Touty en posant son plateau repas sur la table.

_ Quoi donc Touty ? demanda Remus en levant les yeux de ses notes de cours.

L'elfe de maison n'avait jamais été aussi agitée, pas même en voyant un objet qu'elle n'avait pas astiqué.

_ C'est pendant le match de Quidditch, monsieur. Les affreux, les immondes Détraqueurs sont entrés dans le terrain.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais comment... ? Se sont-ils attaqués à quelqu'un ?

_ Oh oui, monsieur, oui, répondit l'elfe dont les oreilles battaient dans tous les sens. A un des joueurs de Gryffondor !

Le visage de Remus, déjà très pâle, perdit de ses couleurs.

_ Lequel ?

_ Harry Potter...Il est à l'infirmerie, il a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, on ne sait pas encore si c'est grave ou pas... Mme Pomfresh était dans tous ses états ! Toute l'école en parle ! Mais...mais monsieur Remus, où allez-vous ?

_ A l'infirmerie, répondit le loup-garou qui revêtait une chemise et un pull. Je veux simplement prendre de ses nouvelles.

_ Mais...mais, vous n'êtes pas en état ! Et votre repas va refroidir ! gémit Touty tandis que la porte se refermait.

OoOoOo

Remus s'infiltra dans l'infirmerie en boitillant. Descendre les marches interminables de Poudlard avait réveillé la douleur à son mollet droit. Si Mme Pomfresh le surprenait ici, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau...

Mais il devait voir Harry. Remus n'aurait jamais pu rester alité dans sa chambre sans au moins savoir si le garçon allait bien.

En le voyant paisiblement endormi, bordé de draps blancs, il soupira de soulagement. Des friandises et du chocolat étaient posés sur sa table de chevet et un petit tas de morceaux de bois reposait au pied de son lit.

_ Remus ? s'exclama une voix derrière son dos.

C'était Minerva McGonagall, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Le professeur de métamorphose le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Dans votre état, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

_ Je suis venu voir Harry, répliqua doucement Remus. Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard perçant et, pendant d'infimes secondes, il crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par répondre :

_ Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite à Poudlard...Le garçon va mieux et il n'aura aucune séquelle, si cela peut vous rassurer. Du moins, aucune séquelle physique, précisa-t-elle. J'ignore ce que l'esprit de Potter a subi durant les minutes où les Détraqueurs l'ont attaqué...

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa Harry toujours endormi d'un air songeur.

_ Et je me demande pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à lui personnellement.

_ L'enfant a subi nombre d'épreuves et, en conséquent, les Détraqueurs l'ont ciblé en priorité.

_ En tout cas, s'il y a quelque chose qui a eu moins de chance que Potter, c'est bien son balai, commenta Minerva. Il a été complètement détruit.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

_ Oh, vraiment ?

_ Ça a été un coup dur pour Potter...et je peux le comprendre, déclara Minerva. J'ai connu cette situation étant plus jeune.

_ Pauvre garçon, fit Remus en ayant une pensée de compassion pour le jeune Harry.

Perdre son balai, surtout de façon aussi brutale, était toujours douloureux pour un joueur de Quidditch. Quand James s'était retrouvé avec un balai réduit en miettes, une représailles de Lucius et sa bande, ses trois amis avaient dû déployer des trésors d'imagination pour lui changer les idées.

Au moment où Remus allait quitter l'infirmerie, rassuré sur l'état de Harry, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh apparut.

_ Mr Lupin ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Voulez-vous retourner immédiatement dans votre chambre ou je vous attache à votre lit !

* * *

_Alors, elle vous plait ma petite Touty ? Elle est maniaque hein ? XD_

_Pour le chapitre suivant, il vous faudra être patient, je pars en voyage et je ne serais que de retour vers le 15 juin ^^_

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
